The Ren
by Youjibell
Summary: REn, famoso cantante en una vida llena de  lujos y extravagancia  se encuentra cara a cara con un niño de 9 años que dice ser su hijo... quien viene acompañado que un tonto, que lo ama. AU HoroXREn
1. Chapter 1

_**THE REN**_

…_**.**_

_**Pista 1: Vortex**_

_Lo único que realmente sabes sobre mí _

_Usted no lo puede tomar, mi alma ya está lejos de mí_

_Lo único que realmente sabes sobre mí _

_Es que no puedo responder a tu deseo tonto._

Se escucharon todos los gritos de las fans, después de que bajo del escenario. Pero no iba regresar por mucho que gritaran. Pagaron por 2 horas y ni un minuto más. Dio una mirada hacia más abajo e hizo una mueca de desaprobación. De nuevo estaban todos los medios, y los admiradores para tomarle una maldita foto. Al demonio mandaría a Hao por delante de él y luego simplemente se escabulliría.

Odiaba el tumulto de gente, pero no lo iba a negar, le engrandecía el ego que todos gritaran su nombre. Otro concierto que era un éxito. No era de esperar menos ya tenían cerca de 8 años en eso y todo iba mejorando y estaban en el mejor momento con esa banda. Hao era un cretino y los Boz ni los conocía bien, solo tocaban con ellos y ya. Él era la estrella o eso era lo creía y al menos hasta ese instante todo estaba bien.

-Ren, es mejor que descanses tenemos una presentación pasado mañana- el frunció el ceño y rió un poco mientras sacó un cigarrillo de uno de sus bolsillos.

-Claro Anna… después de que me lleves aquí- habló mientras le enseñaba un pequeño cartel de un bar nuevo; Anna era la representa del grupo, y sencillamente los odiaba. Los Boz eran estúpidos pero manejables, Hao siempre había querido acostarse con ella y Ren era engreído y pesado.

-No me digas que Hao te pegó lo adicto- le dijo mientras caminaban ambos por la salida de atrás de ese escenario. Mientras Hao seguramente se quedaría ahí sacándose fotos, luego viendo a que "señorita" se le antojaba para finalmente acabar en un hotel y luego simplemente llamar a Anna para la siguiente presentación.

- No seas boba, veré a un sujeto que tiene mucho que veo, así que muévete mujer- Ren se puso sus lentes oscuros y acomodó su largo cabello mientras entraba al auto de la rubia.

-No soy tu sirvienta- le dijo mientras lo miraba con odio. Luego solo sonrió ¡cómo era posible que viera algo con los lentes, con vidrios polarizados y de noche! A veces Ren rayaba en lo ridículo.

-No, te pago mucho más que eso- entonces lo entendió. Dormiría en su auto, mientras ella tenía que conducir hasta ese lugar para llevar al "señor" a su destino. Claro en el camino ir haciendo la reservación del hotel, llamar a los Boz para decirles a donde se quedarían esta noche, revisar la nueva gira y todo eso mientras seguía el tonto GPS, para saber a dónde demonios estaba el dichoso Bar.

-Servido- le dijo cuando detuvo el auto de golpe para que Ren despertara- tienes a lo mucho 4 horas, y luego vendrá por ti un auto para que te lleve al hotel- luego cerró la puerta del auto y simplemente se fue

La luciérnaga roja, colorido lugar. Generalmente no había mucho ruido, era más bien discreto y con clase. Lo mejor de todo, en ese lugar nadie lo reconocía como cantante famoso. No tenía que ponerse estúpidos disfraces para simplemente entrar y tomar algo. Dio un vistazo rápido y encontró al fin lo que buscaba, una cabellera verde entre tantos…

_Rastreo la codicia con una lengua áspera_

_Si se me mostraba el sueño de un maniquí imperturbable_

_El dolor se convertiría en la autosatisfacción_

_No quiero ser una puta basura como tú_

-¿Estás ebrio verdad?- le dijo mientras se sentaba en la barra al lado de la persona que buscaba, lo examino de pies a cabeza. Se veía más delgado y su cara estaba aún más ausente de lo normal. Lyserg Diethel era uno de sus pocos amigos, si es que le podía decir así. Ambos habían empezado a tocar juntos en su primera banda, luego Lyserg decidió que no tenía talento para eso y decidió actuar… después de eso fue de fracaso en fracaso hasta que se topó con su mueva mina de oro.

Era actor y uno muy bueno cuando hacia cortometrajes gays y su trasero se exponía. Tal vez le salía de forma natural.

-Lo más probable es que sea así- el de cabello verde lo miró y apenas pudo le regaló una mirada lastimera. – ya no lo soporto más… se suponía que todo saldría bien- Entonces vio los ojos color jade de ese sujeto humedecerse.

- No vine a escuchar tus quejas de señorita- Ren frunció el ceño al verlo así, siempre había sido sensible, pero eso era mucho.

-Por favor Ren… no tengo a nadie, no quiero seguir-

-¿estás seguro de eso? ¿Qué piensas hacer? –

- ¡Lo que sea! Ya no quiero que usen mi trasero como un vil retrete- Entonces Ren sintió un poco de pena por él. Y si tenía que admitirlo sentía algo de culpa por su amigo.

- Y esperas que venga yo y te saque de aquí, no seas iluso- agregó con un poco de sarcasmo en su voz.

- Tú me metiste en esto… y cuando ya no serví a tu propósito me echaste de la banda- Ren desvió la mirada, tal vez le dijo que era un bueno para nada, que solo estorbaba, y como mil insultos más… ¿pero? no era para tanto

-Tú saliste por tu propia cuenta, podías seguir ahí… - arrugó la nariz, y tomó lo que ya estaba en el vaso de Lyserg, para después hacer una mueca. Sabía terrible.

-Ren… no tengo a nadie más, no quiero regresar y ver mi casa y recordar la basura que soy-

-Está bien te quedaras esta noche y mañana veremos que hacemos- le dijo mientras lo agarró como pudo para salir de ahí con dirección al hotel que Anna le había reservado. Por suerte aún tenía tiempo para dormir.

-Quédate en el sillón y yo en la cama- Ren apenas se quitó su chamarra de piel y se tiró en la cama, estaba cansado y solo quería estirarse y dormir.

-Pero cabemos los dos- Lyserg lo miró un poco y vio el gran espacio en la cama, típico de él tomar una cama tan grande solo para el… luego vio su mirada de odio y un lárgate de aquí. Molestar a Ren cuando dormía era lo peor que alguien podía hacer -está bien… Ren, gracias- el otro lo miró con gratitud mientras Ren tomó una almohada y se aventó directo a la cara.

-¡cállate¡ solo te usaré como limpiabotas- Lyserg rió un poco y suspiró; al menos se sentía mejor y el efecto del alcohol ya se había esfumado

-igual… viniste por mí- se acomodó en el sillón del hotel mientras aseguraba que Re estaba sonrojado. El siempre era así…

-Ahhh ya duérmete-

-Ren… eres una buena persona, no sé por qué gusta parecer lo contrario-

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-¡Quiero ver a Ren Tao! - el pequeño entró con el ceño fruncido mientras la recepcionista lo miró de pies a cabeza. Tenía el cabello plateado y largo, un poco despeinado. Le llegaba a los hombros y era levemente ondulado. Sus ojos rojos eran penetrantes y distantes. Traía un gran abrigo que le cubría casi todo y unos zapatitos negros. Se veía que era impetuoso. Desde que llegó a la entrada del hotel y le dijo a la recepcionista que quería ver a Ren.

- No se puede, disculpa- le contestaron con una sonrisa, sobre todo porque, siempre llegaban personas al hotel cuando se hospedaban celebridades.

-Está en la habitación 405- el pequeño acotó mientras la recepcionista lo miró nerviosa. Pocos sabían la habitación en la que se quedaban los huéspedes.

-lo siento, déjeme comunicarme- tomó el teléfono, y después de tres tonos escuchó que alguien le contesto -señor Tao tiene una visita-

- ¿Qué demonios? son las 7:00am – la voz se escuchaba rara, aún así sabiendo cómo era el gran Tao temió, pero la mirada de "la pequeña" la intimido más

-tiene una vista, la pequeña Men Tao esta aquí- ella habló con más miedo cuando notó que la miraban con odio

-¿ah? Déjela pasar- sin embargo le contestaron rápido y luego colgaron.

-¡idiota!- ella se hizo para atrás cuando escucho el insulto -soy un niño- dijo cuando notó que tenía razón, era un uno y no una…

El pequeño caminó hasta la entrada del hotel para encontrarse con la persona que lo había llevado hasta ahí. Lo miró un poco y luego tomó la mochila que tenía en la mano. Horokeu Usui lo había ayudado, al menos hasta ese momento habían estado juntos.

-Bueno ya vete-le dijo con voz socarrona mientras el más grande sonrió nervioso

-Men… ¿seguro que estarás bien? no sabemos qué clase de persona es él- suspiró un poco mientras le acomodó un poco el cabello.

- solo veté-

-te llamaré en la tarde- le dijo con más preocupación y sin más se dio la vuelta.

-como quieras-

Men subió por el ascensor hasta el piso 10 para llegar a la habitación y entrar con la tarjeta que le habían asignado.

Abrió la puerta mientras su mano tembló un poco, tragó un poco de saliva y finalmente abrió la puerta. El pequeño se asomó un poco y vio que había una persona en el sillón, y en la cama alguien más. Suspiró. No entendía que clase de vida tenía su padre, pero ya estaba ahí… al fin lo había encontrado. Tomó aire fuertemente y se puso frente a la cama de Ren para hablare.

-Ren- dijo después de aclararse la garganta, pero no tuvo respuesta solo podía ver la piel blanca y el cabello morado… era igual a la foto que tenía en su habitación. Sintió una extraña sensación en su pecho. Estaba molesto así que se subió a la cama y lo pateó.

-¡Que carajos!- Ren abrió los ojos violentamente… y sintió el golpe. Lo primero que notó fue al niño en su cama mirándolo con odio.

-Necesito que cuides de mí- Ren no se movió ni un centímetro mientras analizaba su situación, sobre de él había un niño que lo había golpeado…¡ qué demonios hacia un niño ahí! alguien tendría que ser despedido, y número dos ¡por qué interrumpían su sueño!

-Contaré hasta 10 para que te bajes de la cama- dijo mientras seguía pensando y tratando de razonar la situación. El pequeño frunció el ceño y antes de que empezara a contar se bajo en un salto y se puso a un lado.

-Mi madre no está, y necesito que alguien cuide de mí- le declaró mientras lo miraba penetrantemente.

-¿y?- Ren apenas se estiró mientras buscaba tu celular para llamar a Anna y que sacaran a ese niño de ahí.

-Tú eres mi padre- Ren se quedó quieto un momento… y luego se rascó la cabeza.

-Yo, jajá esto es nuevo ¡un hijo! ¿Quién te mando y cuanto dinero quieren?- a ese momento estaba por reír cuando vio que la mirada dura del pequeño se puso triste.

-mi madre es Jeanne- las palabras sonaron hasta más delgadas y suaves. Ella, la única persona que había querido, y lo había dejado. Su estomago le ardió un poco.

-Ella no tuvo hijos- simplemente añadió un poco y jaló su cobija tapándose con ella. El pequeño se quedo anonadado, esperaba que diciendo el nombre de su madre todo estaría claro y su problema se acabaría. Sacó de su mochila unos documentos y se los mostró

- Aquí dice que eres mi padre… y no tengo donde ir- Men se los aventó mientras Ren lo miró de nuevo, lo mejor era solucionarlo… tal vez la tendría que ver de nuevo.

-¿dónde está ella?-

-está de viaje-

-llámale-

-no puedo… tú eres mi padre. Y te exijo que te hagas cargo de mí ¡al menos por un mes!

**Fin pista 1**

Hola de nuevo~~

¿Qué hago aquí en vez de hacer crónicas?

**Respuesta:** Si lo escribo, aunque no lo crean, pero está un poco detenido por que salió esta idea de la nada ((la verdad no)) en fin.

Horo pronto aparecerá y no, Ren no tiene nada que ver con Lyserg solo son amigos.

¿Qué parejas?

Como siempre Hor XRen , AnnaxYoh, HaoxLizerg, MenxHanna

Amen~~ pronto el siguiente track ~~ aunque suene a gravitation nada que ver…

Ah y la pista de este Cap.… un poco tosco por ser el primero pero verán que con los cap se hará más dulce ;D

http:/ www. youtube. com / watch?v=tOVSy9niF7o

Si ven el botón de abajo que dice review es para que dejen su opción! Háganlo!


	2. Chapter 2

**_THE REN_**

…**_._**

**_Pista 2: Aroma_**

Happy B-Day Horo Horo~~ con cariño para ti ;D

Ren Tao se sentía bastante irritado, sobre todo porque aún ignorando al pequeño niño ahí, no había a quien despedir gritar y desahogar su frustración. La maldita recepcionista cumplió con su trabajo al llamar primero. En todo caso al único al cual culpar era al mediocre de Lyserg que dijo que sí.

-Muy bien, entonces el dice que es tu hijo- La rubia apenas se enteró llegó en su auto a toda velocidad para ver, la razón por la cual Ren estaba despierto gritando a las 8:00 am. Acontecimiento poco común

-Es lo que acabo de decir- le dijo mientras se quitaba la ropa y se ponía una bata, el gran Ren Tao, la verdad no le importaba mucho que lo vieran Anna o Lyserg, hasta que noto la mirada incomoda del niño y bufó molesto. Lo mejor sería cambiarse en el baño.

-Yo creo que el pequeño esta perdido y algo confundido- Lyserg miró con cuidado al pequeño y no pudo evitar pensar que, realmente se parecía a Ren y… también se le hacía familiar ese rostro.

-¡tú cállate!- Ren, gritó desde el baño. Para luego regresar con algo de ropa "decente".

-¿ Dices que conoces a su madre?- Anna miraba a Ren, y Ren a ella. Era simple buscar a esa persona y ya. No tenían que preocuparse. Si se tratara de Hao, otra cosa sería. Entonces si se preocuparía porque valla dios a saber en cuanta mujer estaba ya la semilla de ese castaño.

-No se sí sea la misma persona- el Tao suspiro y vio con nostalgia la foto que el pequeño traía juntos con su acta de nacimiento. Sin duda alguna la de la foto era Jeanne.

-Déjate de rodeos, ahí está la foto de…- Anna no pudo terminar de hablar cuando el Tao le arrebato la foto de las manos. Aún le dolía… le dolía y mucho. Era un dolorcillo que con el tiempo se había calmado. Ya no le ardía el estomago tanto, pero de vez en cuando decía su nombre al viento y terminaba por agachar la mirada.

-Ok, si salí con ella- No lo iba a negar. A ella de entre todas las cosas en este mundo no la negaría. Aunque tal vez ella lo negara a él.

-¡pero si es Jeanne!- Y justo en ese momento se le ocurrió a Lyserg gritar el nombre, con lo que Ren solo se sentó en la cama frustrado mirando con odio al verde.

-¿Hace cuanto paso eso?- la rubia dedujo enseguida que esto tenía un gras trasfondo y la verdad no tenía muchas ganas de indagar en eso. Sobre todo porque, nunca había visto a Ren con esa expresión en el rostro. Se veía tan desolado ¡y por una mujer! El que podía tener tantas y todas las rechazaba. De hecho hasta pensaba que era gay.

-como unos 9 ó10 años – Ren, dio una mirada fugaz al niño que estaba ahí. Lo miro de pies a cabeza. Estaba ahí quieto sin hacer ruido y solo esperando. Sin duda ese niño se parecía a ella. Y eso le molestaba bastante. Sin duda Jeanne se acostaba con otros ahora… le había mentido.

-Bueno… es que ese niño se parece a ti- Ren suspiro. Esta vez deseo que así fuera. Pero sus sentimientos se opacaron cuando escuchó los gritos de Anna.

-¡Entonces si te acostaste con esa mujer!-

-yo no me acosté con ella- Ren hablo bajo, y es que él nunca… nunca considero que lo Jeanne fue un "acoston" la amaba… LA AMABA

-Por dios pero si la adorabas, hasta le escribiste una canción- El Tao en ese momento golpeo la pared, ya se había burlado bastante Lyserg con eso

- Si, yo tenía algo con ella, yo le pedí que fuera mi esposa- Los dos se quedaron con la boca abierta… Ni siquiera Lyserg se esperaba eso. Men escuchaba atentamente, y al escuchar eso sonrió levemente.

-¡En verdad te enamoraste de alguien!-

-y lo dejo- agregó Lyserg, porque así había sido. Una tarde ella hablo con él y le dijo que terminarían y que iría del país. Que Ren no era la persona con la cual querría pasar su vida. Y que ella, se había enamorado de… otra persona.

-¡Tú cállate imbécil!- Ren se puso la mano en la cara fastidiado. Recordar eso era amargo y fue directo a intentar golpear a ese sujeto que se burlaba de su dolor. El pequeño Men, entendía que era mejor intervenir.

-Tengo hambre- fue lo mejor que se ocurrió al ponerse justo frente a Ren y mirarlo a los ojos penetrantemente.

-Muy bien, si nos dices donde está tu mamá ella te dará de comer-Él le contestó después de suspirar tratando de calmarse. Por unos segundos habría hecho algo de lo cual irremediablemente se iba a arrepentir.

-Mi mamá no está, necesito que tú me cuides- el pequeño suspiró, se supone esto debía ser sencillo.

- ¡cómo que tú! no sabes tratar a las personas con respeto ¡que esa sujeta no te educó!- Ren grito un poco y entonces encontró que la mirada del niño, de pronto lo intimido. Era como verse al espejo…

-¡No te atrevas a hablar mal de mi madre! Ella está cuidando a los niños pobres… y ellos la necesitan más que yo.- y lo que empezó con una voz chillona acabó en un pequeño hilito de voz.

-Basta Ren, es solo un niño, dime pequeño cuántos años tienes – Lyserg esta vez tomo al pequeño de la mano y se puso de rodillas para verlo cara a cara.

-Nueve- pronunció mirando hacia abajo el pequeño Men.

-Te llevaré a tomar el desayuno, en lo que Ren se tranquiliza y Anna busca a tu mamá- Lyserg pensó que lo mejor era ayudar, ya había hecho mucho hablando de más.

-pero… pero prometo estar quieto, necesito estar con mi papá- Men puso una cara dulce, y fue bastante porque hasta Ren se quedo lo miro con ternura y solo pudo pensar en llevarlo con él. Después de todo si el niño era suyo o no... Era un niño.

-Te llevaré a desayunar conmigo- Ren algo dudoso le dio la mano y el pequeño Men se la recibió. Era la primera vez que Ren tomaba una manita tan pequeña y temblorosa. Suave y pequeña.

-Le dijo papá- Anna se quedo estoica. Eso sí que era raro

-Pero si son dos gotas de agua- Lyserg acotó mirándolos y viéndolos con detenimiento.

-Bueno a todo esto quién demonios eres, y más importante conoces a la tal Jeanne- Anna, después de las hora con el discurso del Hijo apenas noto al sujeto que estaba "durmiendo" con Ren.

-Yo fui parte del primer grupo… de THe REn- dijo mientras miraba como Ren se ponía los zapatos para salir por el desayuno. La rubia arrugó el cejo y lo ignoró.

- Ren… lo mejor es que cuides del niño y que la prensa no se entere, eres un puto Idol, y te debes comportar como tal- Anna le gruño mientras él pensaba en Jeanne y en el pequeño Men.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-¿Qué quieres desayunar?- Ren llegó junto con el pequeño de la mano hasta el restaurante que estaba abajo. Se sentía extraño caminar con él de la mano… pero no lo negaría; se sentía bien.

-Cereal con chispas de chocolate, leche descremada, Jugo de manzana- el pequeño se sentó en la mesita que daba a la ventana y esperó a que lo atendieran. No podía dejar de mirar a Ren, sus ojos dorados se veían bastante tristes. Según sabía Ren, su padre, era egoísta insensible y demás.

-Men ¿con quién llegaste?- el mayor le preguntó mirándolo, justo después de que trajeran el desayuno. El solo tomó un poco de jugo de arándano

-Con un sujeto que era amigo de mi mamá- El pequeño de ojos rojos centró su mirada en el plato, mientras Ren pesaba a mil por hora. Había dicho Amigo, ella no tenía amigos… había dicho era… entonces ya no eran amigos… entonces ¿por qué alguien que ya no era amigo de Jeanne estaba con su hijo?

-Llámalo- Le dijo rápidamente, mientras traba de acomodar las cosas en su cabeza. De por sí ya le estaba dando jaqueca y ya empezaba a haber alguna que otra mirada de curiosos. Bueno tal vez era por la ropa que se había puesto. Una playera un tanto sugerente y unos jeans ajustados, que bien lo hacían pasar por una mujer… bueno después de todo, en el fondo muy en el fondo, a veces quería ser mujer… Por ella. Eso era un trauma que nunca superó y que lamentablemente era una de las razones que lo hacía tener tantas fans. Era paradójico. -te prometo que no te regresaré, solo llámalo-

-Pero... yo tengo que estar contigo- Men bajo la mirada de nuevo, y se resistió un poco.

-Llámalo- Ren insistió un poco más y luego, lo tomó de la mano. Le quería dar seguridad al pequeño, tal vez era una farsa pero… sentía que debía hacer eso. Sobre todo porque realmente lo iba regresar.

-Está bien- el pequeño sacó un pequeño celular y enseguida mando un mensaje con un "regresa por mi" en menos de un segundo su teléfono vibró contestando.

-Dice que estará aquí en 5 min, supongo que el idiota no se fue- Men suspiró al notar que él estaba por ahí rondando, cuidándolo como siempre.

-Te están cuidando bien- Ren sonrió un poco al notar que el pequeño después de todo no estaba solo. Pensó que tal vez fumar le haría bien, sacó un cigarro y lo prendió. No duró mucho puesto que el pequeño lo miró con cara de circunstancia -saldré a fumar, cuando lleguen por ti avísame-

Men vio como se levantó de la mesa, y se ponía unos lentes oscuros, no lo perdió de vista ni unos instantes, por si se le llegaba a escapar. Pero tal como lo dijo solo fue al recibidor a fumar.

Solo pasaron unos minutos cuando vio a ese sujeto llegar por él. Era tan idiota, y lo tenía que soportar. El entró y estuvo preguntando a cuantas personas veía por el pequeño Men. Si bien claro le había puesto que estaba en el comedor del hotel.

Se puso de pie y fue tras él, justo cuando notó que el imbécil estaba hablando con Ren…

-Disculpe señorita estoy buscando a un pequeño niño de cabellos plateados y ojos rojos- Ren abrió un poco la boca y luego la cerró; se bajo los lentes oscuros y lo miró con recelo.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que soy una señorita tarado?- Men pensó que la estupidez de ese sujeto había llegado a niveles insospechados. Bueno en parte Ren tenía la culpa; una cosa es que fuera un Idol J-Pop. Y otra que la mayor parte de su vida se vistiera tan andróginamente.

-¡Horo Horo! ¡Eres un idiota! El es Ren!- el susodicho abrió la boca, se quedó por mucho impresionado. Luego desvió la mirada e irremediablemente un sonrojo se formó por su rostro.

-Él es… es hermoso- susurró, declaración que fue escuchada por los dos que estaban ahí.

- Y este idiota ¿quién diablos es?- ¡genial! lo que le faltaba a Ren, un zopenco de pelos azules y mirada boba que estaba mirándolo muy sugestivamente… y que veía con el niño.

-Horokeu te he dicho que no muestres tu estupidez frente a los demás ¡me avergüenzas!- el pequeño se sonrojó, solo le faltaba eso, que a Horo le gustara su papá…

-lo siento Men… pero es que creí que era una mujer, Mira su cabello- el rió nervioso, y miró a Ren de pies a cabeza mientras lo escudriñaba, la verdad tenía un cierto parecido con el pequeño Men. Ren no pudo evitar irritarse más al notar la mirada de ese hombre. Odiaba, realmente ODIABA que los hombres lo miraran así. Él no era una mujerzuela barata.

-¿Cuánto dinero quieren?, estoy de mal humor y tengo sueño así que díganme el precio y lárguense- los vio con desprecio, e irremediablemente Men se sintió herido. Ren le había mentido… le había dicho que se largara. Tal vez no se hubiera sentido tan mal de haber sabido que Ren estaba molesto por la mirada penetrante del Usui.

-Pero qué demonios! ¡Men!- Horo miró al pequeño con cara triste- Oye tal vez seas muy sexy y rico pero no tienes derecho de hablarle así a Men, el vino hasta aquí solo para conocerte. Ha pasado por mucho, lo menos que puedes hacer es reconocerlo… tú solo tienes una vida fácil y dejas hijos regados por ahí. Personas como tú no tienen el derecho de existir.

FIN Chapter 2

Bueno al fin el Cap 2, prometo tener la actualización de crónicas de un secuestro pronto. No tengo muchos lectores como antes; pero un saludo a quienes leen

Últimamente me llegan unos lindos RW de Rosita Kun pero como no se logea no puedo agradecer como se debe; aún así le agradezco

Muchas gracias mi kerida Men XD Jessii te quiero gracias por comentar; Patrick como siempre es un gusto escribir para ti; Aerumna , disculpa la demora ;D espero que te guste este cap—

Junjou Moe. Gracias por seguir hasta acá non espero que te guste este cap.

Bueno ~~ el sig cap estará un poco.-. Estresante Horo es Malo~~ Ren sufre~~ Men sufre ~~~ todos sufren XD ok not.

Hao Liz pronto


	3. Chapter 3

_** THE REN**_

…_**.**_

_**Pista 3: Feelings**_

_**Nothing more than feelings  
>Trying to forget my<br>Feelings of hate**_

_**Imagine  
>Beating on your face<br>Trying to forget my  
>Feelings of hate<strong>_

Y ahí estaba él cantando, el gran Ren Tao, en un pequeño concierto privado para la apertura de un bar. No había mucha gente, solo personas muy importantes. También estaba Anna mirándolo a la distancia y Lyserg embriagándose con su estúpida cara de niño necesitado y dolido. Tenía mucho que no cataba esa canción; de hecho no era muy su estilo pero ya que estaban los Bos ahí y Hao felizmente tocando la batería, les dijo que tocaran "eso".

Sobre todo porque, cierto Usui estaba ahí también mirándolo de mala gana. La verdad Ren estaba disfrutándolo mirándolo con odio mientras cantaba esa canción, dedicada a él.

Así lo había dicho literalmente después de cantar dos canciones famosas y decir –esta va dedicada para el idiota de pelo azul que esta al fondo- Todos lo miraron y luego simplemente siguieron escuchando a Ren, sin prestar mucha atención al incidente.

Horo consideró una total falta de respeto, pero no podía irse, después de la pelea que habían tenido en la mañana, Men ya se había calmado y había prometido arreglar todo ese mal entendido. Lo primero que Hizo fue ir con Anna y decirle toda la verdad.

Sobre todo porque después de un rato Men se dio cuenta que Ren, se había molestado por el Usui y no precisamente con el pequeño. Horo había gritado, lo había ofendido y le había dicho "señorita" en solo una oración. Men también odiaba que lo confundieran con una niña. Pero todo se había puesto peor cuando Ren llamó al Usui tarado, pervertido, imbécil… y lo demás ya era historia. Men les gritó a los dos que eran un par de idiotas y salió del hotel. Horo fue tras él corriendo.

Ren simplemente se quedó fumando, muy molesto. Lo suficiente para que, cuando llegara Anna le dijera a la rubia que no quería ver a nadie ni saber nada. Ella solo lo miró, dio un paso atrás y le dijo, una vez fuera un área de riesgo, que tenía trabajo esa noche.

Así había pasado toda la tarde de malas hasta que Lyserg le dijo amablemente, que lo acompañaría a verlo cantar. Ya habían pasado más de 12 horas y no sabía nada del dichoso Men, hasta que, se dio cuenta que el Usui estaba ahí. En aquel bar en una esquina platicado con Anna.

_**Feelings  
>For all my life I'll feel it<br>I wish I'd never met you  
>You'll make me sick again<strong>_

-No será tan fácil acepte eso- Anna rió un poco al ver la actitud tan infantil de los dos. Nunca había visto a Ren comportarse de esa forma. Y ese sujeto refunfuñando cada que Ren lo retaba con la mirada.

-Ese sujeto es un idiota, ¿qué se creé para ponerme en evidencia? debería de estar agradecido que no golpee su bonita cara en la mañana- el Usui lo miró con odio y puso su simpático vaso de agua sobre la barra, al parecer él era el único que no tomaba algo con contenido alcohólico ahí.

-Te estoy diciendo que no será fácil que Ren acepte a Men y menos si no le dicen la verdad, y si te atreves a golpear ese "bonito" rostro yo te castro - ella le gritó un poco y el Usui la miró. Seguramente la cara de Ren era valiosa.

-Lamento causarle estos problemas… pero Men no quiere que se entere y es un buen niño- le dijo bajando la mirada pensando en el pequeño, irremediablemente sonrió.

-Si hacemos público esto, seguramente la carrera de Ren terminará- la rubia suspiró y sacó una calculadora.- ¿cuánto tiempo tienen?

-Tenemos menos de un mes, luego de eso él pasará a mi custodia… pero no creo que sea buena idea-

-¿No lo quieres contigo?-

-¡Claro que sí! Men es importante para mi… es como mi hijo… pero tengo razones personales, para alejarlo de mi lado- el Usui desvió la mirada y luego se concentró en Ren que seguía en el escenario cantando. Men y el se parecían bastante.

-Está bien yo hablaré con Ren… después de todo ustedes no son malas personas y… su historias es tan increíble, que me convencen- la rubia tomo un poco de su limonada para hacerles una señal a la banda y decirles que ya era suficiente.

Como siempre los Boss se bajaron directo a los camerinos a hablar de sus nuevas notas y lo genial que se veían juntos… y Hao, no perdió momento para buscar las señoritas más hermosas que encontró. Ren estaba por irse o más bien huir y no tener que ver al Usui de nuevo.

-Tao Ren, no huyas- la rubia la miró y el otro torció la boca mientras el Usui lo seguía mirado con recelo, después de todo no tenia que cantar así enfrente de tanta gente.

-¿Qué quieres Anna? hice mi trabajo así que me largo a dormir- él la miró algo despectivo, para luego mirar al de pelo azul que seguía sin quitarle la mirada. Sin duda eso estaba irritando a Ren más de normal; ya habían pasado bastantes horas sin dormir y tampoco había comido mucho. Si es que dos cigarros contaban como alimento. No pensaba quedarse ahí el Tao se dio la vuelta cuando escuchó como la rubia le habló.

-Cuidaras de Men por un mes, sea o no tu hijo… si no estas personas te van a demandar- él apretó sus puños con fuerza. Como se atrevían a hacerle eso a él ¡que no ya le había hecho bastante daño Jeanne! Ahora ya la había olvidado y tenía una vida… no era lo que se imaginaba, pero tenía una vida.

-Genial solo me faltaba eso ¡No lo hare! Número uno porque no me gustan los chantajes y número dos porque no puedo, no se cuidar niños y no tengo el carácter para eso- Ren tomó aire, al menos sus gritos no llamaban tanto la atención por el ruido de la música que ya era parte del lugar. Anna agarró su vaso como pudo y dio un gran trago, al menos con alcohol podía tolerar el terrible mal humor de Ren. Si bien, con el no tenía problemas; lidiar con su carácter y su obstinación era aquel talón de Aquiles de esa relación.

-Te cancelaré todo durante un mes, y el Usui te ayudara con Men… si es tu hijo o no ya lo sabremos con análisis de sangre así que solo será un mes tómalo como vacaciones- Ren tenía que entender de alguna manera que Anna daba órdenes no sugerencias… ellos al menos ya se habían mirado y finalizado su conversación cuando el Usui había al fin, entendido lo que acaban de decir la rubia.

-¡Yo con él!- le dijo con una cara que no expresaba nada más que terror, el Usui tenía algo muy claro; Ren y él jamás de llevarían bien.

-Si no lo ayudas, es probable que mate a Men- Anna los miró y solo pensó que sería una semana muy difícil para esos tres, luego ya luego se adaptarían. O al menos eso esperaba por el bien de ese pequeño.

-Tampoco soy un maldito- Ren la miro circunstancialmente, en que concepto lo tenían, una cosa es que las personas no le agradaran y otra que se desquitara con un pequeño.

-Por dios Tao no sabes ni calentar agua… ¿cómo cuidaras a un niño?- bueno tal vez en eso tenía razón la rubia… hasta ahora nunca se había atendido ni a él mismo. Para eso estaba Anna.

-Por eso dije que no. Anna ¿cómo es posible que te dejes chantajear?- él la miró frustrado al saber que ya no habría salida y solo miró a Horo-Horo con más odio del que tenia guardado-maldito bastardo, si descubro que esto es un farsa te juro que refundiré tu trasero en la cárcel

-¡tu cállate! Eres un egoísta bueno para nada… ¡se supone que esto lo debes de hacer tú!- Horo, no podía soportarlo, ya le había hartado. Mucho. No solo por ser rico, sexy, y el padre de Men tenía que molestarlo. Les estaba haciendo un favor… bueno a él directamente no, pero. Bueno tampoco era como si le molestara ayudar al pequeño Men…

-Imbécil- Con el Tao insultándolo no era nada sencillo ser amable.

-Presumido-

-Tarado-

-niño bonito- Bien, justo ahí Ren estaba por golpear a ese sujeto con cara de imbécil, pero alguien a quien no esperaba ver de nuevo, al menos hasta su siguiente concierto fue a meterse justo en medio.

-eso no es insulto… Pero supongo que a Ren no le gusta que le digan así- Hao Asakura había terminado de recorrer el lugar sin encontrar nada interesante, y claro; cuando eso pasaba el iba directo con Anna a insistirle que se acostaran una vez más.

-Hao… - Anna lo miró con desdén y suspiró mientras Ren, pensaba que esa noche era el final perfecto para uno de los peores días de su vida.

-Hola, no me dijiste que teníamos visitas por qué no me presentas…- Perfecto, solo falta eso que Hao, yo ligo con quien sea; no importa si es hombre o mujer, mirara a Horo con ojos de deseo.

-Hao te presento a el idiota, idiota te presento al señor metrosexual… bueno me yo me voy- al menos Ren pensó que se podría librar de todo eso cuando alguien más llego y lo jalo por el saco.

-espera Ren… yo-¡genial! Lyserg mirándolo triste.

-¿y este niño?- Hao lo miro confundido y por un momento olvido por completo que Horo estaba ahí ¡y como no hacerlo! Con esa divinura de chico con grandes ojos verdes y piel de porcelana

- Lyserg deja de dar vergüenza ajena- Ren lo miró de nuevo y pensó que no sería buena idea dejarlo ahí.

-Hola, ¿soy Hao estas libre?- cuando Ren escuchó esas palabras, al menos pensó que ya se había librado de un parasito.

-yo me largo… - y así lo hizo salió de ahí lo más rápido que pudo aún sabiendo que lo seguían.

-No espera, Men querrá verte… - Horo apenas y lo alcanzó.

-llévalo aquí… - Ren le dio una pequeña tarjeta con una dirección en esta; tenia tiempo que no pasaba por ese lugar, pero de alguna manera era su casa… cuando vivía con Jeanne- es mi casa mañana en la mañana-

0-0—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 0 -0

-Buenos días- habían pasado ya varias horas y al menos ya había dormido bastante. Después de tanto tiempo sin dormir en esa cama, se podía decir que el dulce aroma de Jeanne se había desvanecido. Solo quedaba una foto de ella en el buro de la cama. La única que no había atrevido a tirar. Abrió la puerta y miró al pequeño niño con cara neutral saludare y al zopenco que lo acompañaba mirando a otro lado. Solo para no verlo a la cara

-Buenos días Men… lamento haber gritado ayer pasa- Ren dejo que el niño entrara mientras lo miraba cautelosamente, sin duda alguna ese niño se parecía a Jeanne y también le recordaba a alguien…

- Gracias- la pálida cara del niño se sonrojó un poco mientras miraba atentamente a Ren, era la primera vez que lo veía sin ropa sinuosa. De hecho se veía muy bien con una camisa bien planchada y un pantalón formal.

-Deja tus maletas en el cuarto del fondo ¿ya desayunaste?- Ren, miraba al pequeño, y realmente lo hacía con una doble intención… una por que realmente le estaba dando curiosidad saber a quién le recordaba y la otra, para ignorar al Usui.

-No aun no… disculpa ¿Por qué… ehh por qué te portas amable?- el pequeño Men, después de notar que algo no estaba bien prefiero hablar, un día antes el señor Tao lo había tratado terriblemente

-Men…- Horo no pudo evitar intervenir, al notar la cara de fastidio de Ren, se notaba que odiaba las preguntas.

-Porque me obligaron- respondió en seco clavando sus ojos dorados en los pequeños iris rojizos del menor. Esperaba que el pequeño empezara a Llorar en ese instante pero no lo hizo

-No tienes porque, yo solo quiero saber cómo eres en realidad –

-perfecto… - ese niño sí que tenía agallas, se sentó en un sillón y simplemente se puso a fumar ignorando a ambos.

-eres un idiota insensible, el solo es un niño- Horo molesto lo confrontó, esa mañana el le había dicho que prepararía el desayuno, pero el pequeño le dijo… "quiero desayunar con él". Lo había dicho de una forma tan dulce que no se había podido resistir y ahora ese sujeto simplemente los ignoraba.

-Y tú eres un estorbo, así que cállate- Horo supo que ese sujeto no se movería de su lugar, y fue directo con el pequeño a dedicarle una gran sonrisa y revolverle el cabello. Sabía que Men tenía un carácter muy serio. Era muy tranquilo para su edad, a veces bastante iracundo, pero era un niño muy dulce y aunque no lo demostrara sabía cuando alguien lo había hecho sentir mal.

-Men te preparare algo iré a la tienda, ¿me acompañas?-

-s.. si- su voz, se había escuchado tan débil y triste, Horo sintió que su corazón se partía ¡ese maldito chino! Como se atrevía.

-huma… maldita sea- Pero el Tao estaba muy consciente de la voz del pequeño, sí; había sido cruel y no era para tanto. Los vio salir y apenas acabo su cigarro fue tras ellos… lo mínimo que podía hacer era llevar a comer a ese niño.

-Lo siento Men… Ren es un…- Horo decidió guardar silencio, lo mejor era o decir malas palabras frente a Men, ya había dicho muchas. Ese sujeto realmente lo ponía de malas; con razón Jeanne lo había dejado por Tamao - ¿estás seguro que quieres seguir con esto?, regresemos a Francia- Horo se detuvo frente a él agachándose para mirar sus ojos y sonreírle de nuevo.

-¡No!... yo no quiero vivir contigo Horokeu… no de esta forma- el pequeños desvió la mirada un poco mientras Horo tomo con cuidado su carita para que lo viera a los ojos.

-Men, entiende que yo te quiero mucho, pero yo jamás…- Horo no pudo terminar, ya una vez le había dicho a Men, que por mucho que lo quisiera; los sentimientos del pequeño hacia él no debían estar ahí. No tenía más de tres meses cuando el pequeño después de su lección de biología le había dicho a Horo que le gustaba… y lo amaba.

-¡ya basta!- Men lo miro triste, el estaba seguro que Horo lo tendría que querer, era así de simple Su mamá una vez le había dicho que para el amor no había frontera; entonces…

-Men…- Horo apenas pudo decir eso cuando el pequeño colocó sus labios sobre los de él. Horo pensó que sería descortés quitarse, también pensó que el pequeño sin duda ya estaba triste, pero tampoco pensaba corresponder a un beso tan inocente y puro como ese… Men era como su hijo.

-¡qué demonios! ¡Es un niño! ¡Maldito pedófilo quita tus manos sobre él!- Horo sintió como alguien lo había pateado, y para ser sinceros le había dolido. Le había pateado las costillas y dejado en el piso mientras él estaba agachado.

-¡QUE! Espero no es lo que crees- luego lo comprendió… ¡estaba a media calle besando a un menor! -Ren… yo-

-vamos Men… iremos a comer tú yo- Ren tomó al pequeño de la mano, ¡como había sido capaz ese sujeto! Tratante de blancas maldito pervertido… pobre niño. ¡Pero por dios que el cuidaría a ese pequeño hijo de Jeanne! -¡como se atreve Jeanne a dejarte con un sujeto como ese!, si fueras mi hijo no dejaría que un imbécil como él te ponga las manos encima- Ren seguía maldiciendo mientas caminaba en dirección a un restaurante y Horo los seguía a dos metros de distancia.

-he… Ren- el pequeño aún no se atrevía a mirar a Ren a los ojos… después de todo habían pasado mucho en menos de un minuto

-Llamare a la policía para que lo arresten, no me importa lo que Anna diga… yo sé lo que vi-

-Ren- Men intentó hablar de nuevo… tomando algo de valor pero notó que estaba siendo ignorado

-Cómo es posible ¡Tocar a un niño de esa forma!-

-¡Padre!- aquella vocecita había sonado tan dulce (a pesar de que lo había gritado) que hizo que el Tao se detuviera de golpe y lo mirara a los ojos.

- Men-

- Yo fui quien beso a Horo – Horo, el jamás se atrevería a hacerme algo- el pequeño se sonrojó tiernamente mientras Ren abría la boca.

-eres un niño muy precoz- le sonrió un poco, no sabía si era verdad o mentira, pero por la cara sonrojada de ese niño y su manita temblando pensó que lo mejor era no hablar más de eso-vayamos por el desayuno-

-Si… Ren. Gracias-


	4. Chapter 4

Si ven errores lo siento mucho, mucho, mucho no lo leí de nuevo y aún tengo problemas con el ordenador o-o pero como me tarde mucho la recompesa en un cap muy muy largo.. ok es todo.

_Con Cariño para Susy~ Anyita Jessi Nau y Hanita :D_

_**THE REN**_

…**.**

**Pista 4: Mute**

Horokeu había pedido un par de huevos fritos con tocino, un jugo de naranja, un vaso de fruta, luego un pastel, tres tazas de café y finalmente un batido de plátano. Se había sentado dos mesas de distancia de Ren y el pequeño Men. Los estaba viendo de cerca y apenas había notado como habían intercambiado tres o cuatro palabras. Si duda ambos eran muy callados. Horo pensaba que Men tenía un cierto encanto, que cuando estaba en silencio y miraban a sus ojos, podían encontrar la gran bondad encerrada tras sus silencios. Era un niño tan tierno, y la verdad adoraba que ese pequeño estuviera enamorado de él. Era una lástima que no le pudiera corresponder, número uno, porque aunque Ren pensara lo contrario no le gustaban los menores y número dos, porque desde que conoció a Jeanne, Tamao y el pequeño Men eran casi parte de su familia.

Ren por su lado, estaba bastante tranquilo al menos hasta ese punto. Tenía tiempo que no pasaba una mañana relativamente tranquila. Y el pequeño sentado frente a él se limitaba a comer tranquilamente y con perfectos modales.

Vestido de esa forma no llamaba mucho la atención, alguna que otra chica lo miraba como embobada, pero al menos no lo reconocían.

Men no podía dejar de mirar a Ren con algo de disimulo, en Francia no conocía a alguien al menos parecido a él. Se veía realmente joven y de hecho con ropa casual se veía mejor que con esos trajes exhibicionistas y llamativos con los cuales lo había visto la veces anteriores. Le gustaba verlo de traje formal, parecía no solo apuesto sino imponente, altivo y perfecto.

-¿pasaré la semana contigo? – habló en seco después de darle un sorbo a su leche el pequeño niño.

-Sí, ya tengo lista tu habitación- Ren al instante tomó un sorbo de su propia leche y dejó su vaso sobre la mesa.

-¿Te molesta?- dijo serio mientras cortó lentamente un pedazo de omelette en su plato.

Ren lo miró un poco y frunció el ceño, el pequeño no parecía ser una persona molesta, sin embargo el sujeto de pelos azules sí.

-No realmente- Ren tomó un poco de su desayuno en el tenedor y finalmente dirigió su mirada a la persona que estaba dos mesas atrás de ellos atragantándose de comida. – Él sí me molesta- sentenció señalando al sujeto ese.

- Horokeu no es una mala persona, solo es idiota-

-Estoy de acuerdo en lo de idiota- ambos suspiraron al mismo tiempo, se quedaron en posición neutral y se miraron. Luego hicieron una simple sonrisa socarrona para finalmente ir al plato y comer.

Para ese instante, Horokeu Usui estaba frente a los dos mirando lo iguales que eran, casi podían coordinarse.

-Men, sí que se parece Ren a ti- dijo con la boca abierta mirando a ambos. Ren frunció el ceño, mientras que el pequeño bufó un poco.

-No seas tarado, en todo caso él se parece a mí- mustio Ren dedicándole una mirada fría al Usui- y ya te dije que te largues o llamare a la policía por abuso infantil.

- Pero si ya te dije que yo no hice nada- Horo lo miró serio y por primera vez puso atención en la cara del Chino encontrándolo no solo hermoso, si no también bastante triste. Esos ojos color miel parecían guardar tanto pesar que, podía explicar el pésimo carácter del chino. Horokeu Tosió un poco y luego sentencio- Me iré mañana hoy estaré cerca de Men por si eres malo con él… Men-chan es como mi hijo

- humm el pedófilo eres tú, además cualquier persona a mi cuidado sin duda estaría mejor que con un cabeza hueca como tú – Ren se levantó de la mesa y fue directo a la caja a pagar mientras miraba como Horo y el pequeño niño caminaban tras de él.

Men andaba aún con la cabeza abajo y evitando mirar al Usui, mientras que Horo se quedaba en silencio mirando como bobo el lugar. Ren Tao se detuvo de golpe y se paró justo frente al pequeño niño extendiéndole su mano. Men lo miró confundido sin entender el por qué Ren le estaba dando la mano.

-Anda niño, toma mi mano, no dejaré que andes solo por las calles con pedófilos cerca- Men movió su mano un poco temblorosa y finalmente lo agarró. Solo a su madre y una que otra vez a Tamao las tomaba así, apenas un día atrás el Tao lo había agarrado de la mano, y lo había engañado, esta vez era diferente. Ren se sentía suave y cálido. Sobre todo se sentía un poco seguro. Desde que había llegado a Tokio, entre el ambiente y el ruido no había sentido ni un momento de tranquilidad, y de hecho cuando estaba con Horokeu se sentía aún más nervioso. Y ahora…

No sabía qué hacer en realidad, ¡había besado a Hoto Hoto! ¡Como se había atrevido a hacer eso! Sí, le gustaba y sentía que, aquel amor que sentía por Horo era diferente al que sentía por su mamá y Tamao. Tenía que arreglar todo eso antes de exigirle al de pelo azul que se hiciera cargo de sus sentimientos.

Si tan solo su madre estuviera ahí. Dio un suspiro triste y luego sintió que sus ojitos le ardían, otra vez sentía esa sensación de que iba a llorar, pero como siempre lo había hecho, no lo haría en público. Ren sintió aquella manita apretarle un poco.

Era sin duda la primera vez que llevaba a un pequeño de la mano, y al menos con el pequeño Men se sentía curiosamente agradable. No era empalagoso, como pensaba, pero tampoco era frio, más bien era cálido, hasta que sintió como el pequeño detenía un poco el paso. Era como si lo notara fácilmente. Sin duda tenía una extraña relación como con Jeanne. No cabía duda; el pequeño era hijo de Jeanne.

-¿Estás bien?- formuló un poco seco pero con sincera preocupación, cuando encontró que él pequeño solo miraba al piso y negaba con la cabeza.

-solo me duele un poco la cabeza- Ren torció la boca y suspiró, mientras vio como Horokeu prácticamente había volado al lado de ellos.

-¿Men estás enfermo? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Llamo a la ambulancia? – ambos Tao miraron al Usui circunstancialmente, luego escuchó el suspiro aún más largo del menor.

- no seas bobo, no llamaras a la ambulancia por un dolor de cabeza- Ren llamó por su limusina, justamente ese día la quería evitar. Habían llegado al restaurante a pie, solo eran tres cuadras… aún así no tenía más remedio que llamar al payaso de circo "ese" para que fuera. – Estoy a tres calles de casa al sur, ven por mi"- Ren tocó la frente del pequeño despejando sus cabellos plateados. No estaba seguro si se hacía así pero notó que la cabecita del menos no estaba muy caliente, solo notaba que sus ojos estaban un poco vidriosos.

- Estoy bien… solo quiero dormir un rato- dijo el pequeño mirando hacia otro lado, tanta atención lo estaba poniendo nervioso. La verdad su mamá lo consentía todo el tiempo. Pero claro era su mamá… a veces hasta con Tamao se sentía un poco incómodo. Podía recordar que cuando se enfermaba, ella estaba ahí dejaba de ir al trabajo y le daba una sopa caliente.

A Jeanne no se le daba la comida muy bien, pero a Tamao si. Ellas dos eran las mejores. Men recordaba muy bien las miradas que ambas se dedicaban y varias veces las había visto dándose un sutil beso en los labios. Su parte favorita del día era cuando Tamao le daba su chocolate caliente y Jeanne le leía un cuento. Todo para que al día siguiente fuera Horo a verlo a casa, para darle clases. Horo era profesor pésimo. Solo sabía de bilogía, y le había enseñado muy bien el japonés. Cuando se trataba de matemáticas…

¿Ya nunca más volvería a pasar eso? Men sintió sus ojos molestos una vez más. Realmente era sensación irritante. Men apretó sus puños y se contuvo.

-Es muy temprano para dormir- agregó Ren cuando vio que su auto había llegado, hizo una mueca de frustración cuando vio quien era el chofer de ese día. – Chocolove…. Maldita sea.

- ¿qué onda Ren? Ya vine por ti, - el moreno abrió la puerta y dio un vistazo- ohh tienes amigos hoy, súbanle entonces- Ren no podía evitar poner una cara de odio, mientras Horokeu estaba simplemente sorprendido y el pequeño Men miraba aquel auto desganado.

- Cállate y conduce- Fue la simple frase del chino al ver al moreno en su auto. Lo odiaba, o al menos eso decía, la verdad era que lo exasperaba más que nada, varias veces lo hacia reír y eso provocaba que de alguna manera le agradara. No lo admitiría.

- Pero que niña tan bonita- Y justo ahí el comentario que siempre estaba de más. Lo curioso es que a Ren también le había dicho la primera vez que lo vio con su traje ajustado y una camisa con bastantes plumas que era una señorita hermosa. Tenía mucha suerte ese sujeto, ya habría corrido de no ser por el sindicato.

-¡Soy un niño!- Ren rió un poco y apenas notó que Men con sus pantaloncitos cortos, su camisita y un gran moño en el cuello rojo, lo hacían ver bastante tierno, además de que cabello estaba bastante largo para un niño, sin embargo la punta de cabello justo hasta arriba lo hacían recordar el peinado que mucho tiempo tuvo… mejor dejó de pensar. Odiaba recordar.

- Chocolove te dije que te callaras- hablo más leve de lo normal. Para Horokeu fue fácil darse cuenta, que Ren Tao ya no estaba de mal humor.

- ¿Ren nos presentas? – hablo entusiasmado, la limosina era impresionante, nunca había subido a una, de hecho se sentiría un poco avergonzado por ser tan infantil, pero no importaba.

-humm payaso de circo te presento al cabeza hueca- Ren los miró un poco y hablo en seco, mirando de reojo al pequeño niño, que había pasado de una cara seria a una con el ceño fruncido. Le importaba poco Chocolove, o Horokeu, justo ahora le llamaba más atención ver las caras medio dulzonas y tristes del pequeño, que se había sentado a un lado de él.

-Mucho gusto, soy Chocolove el chofer de los fines de semana… pero la señora Anna dijo que mando a todos de vacaciones y yo estaré por mientras- Chocolove hablaba animado, pero realmente estaban cerca de casa y en segundos estaban frete al departamento de Ren.

-Mucho gusto, yo soy Horokeu y el pequeño es Men- Horokeu saludo animado y luego bajo del auto poniendo justo en frente para darle la mano. El Usui pensaba que Ren tenía mucha suerte, estaba rodeado de personas muy agradables y ese chino no los notaba. Justo estaba por irse cuando el moreno puso su atención en el pequeño Tao que salía de la mano con Ren.

-¡pero si es un mini Ren!-

- ¡no soy ningún mini Ren! que no se puede callar ese sujeto- justo ahí el pequeño caminó a firme de mal humor maldiciendo en varios idiomas. Ren solo suspiró y miró a su chofer con molestia.

-Chocolove, cállate- luego de eso fue hasta la puerta para abrir su casa.

-si señor-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-¿Men, comprendiste la fotosíntesis?- Horokeu había comenzado con sus clases treinta minutos antes, era muy apasionado cundo se trataba de enseñarle a Men, sobre todo si se trababa de alguno de sus temas favoritos.

-claro que sí, llevas tres veces diciéndome lo mismo, puedes por favor enseñarme matemáticas- Men ya lo conocía. Sabía cómo era Horo y no lo iba a negar era un buen profesor, pero si se trataba de algo que no fueran sus temas simplemente era un cabeza hueca infantil. A veces se preguntaba porque tenía que haberse enamorado de ese sujeto.

-pero las matemáticas son feas, deberías ser un biólogo-

-¡Hoto Hoto sabes que no me puedo retrasar!- y ahí iba el sermón detenido Men siempre llevaba clases extras para su edad. Siempre había querido ser un importante empresario. No podía hacer otra cosa más que sacar su libro y tratar de aprender… de hecho su mamá tampoco era muy buena para eso y Tamao… bueno ella era buena haciendo de comer, cantando y haciendo feliz a Jeanne.

-¡está bien! Veamos…. 2(x+1)- 3(x-2) = x +6 este bueno – Horo puso una cara de frustración cuando vio el montón de ecuaciones a resolver en el libro.

- Es solo una ecuación de primer grado ¡cómo es que acabaste la universidad idiota!- quiso llorar, pero sabía que no podía, justo ahí sonrió y recordó a su linda novia Damuko, siempre que él tenía problemas ella sacaba su lápiz especial y una linda libreta dorada* y le enseñaba como resolverlo. No servía de nada ya que Horo estaba simplemente bloqueado. En los exámenes ellos se sentaban juntos y siempre, SIEMPRE, encontraban la forma de pasarse el examen.

-ya te dije que Damuko me pasaba las matemáticas- susurró con una sonrisa melancólica hasta que el pequeño lo miró molesto y le gritó.

-Damuko está muerta… y las personas que mueren no regresan… no seas idiota Hoto tienes que hacer tu vida sin ella- Horo sintió un nudo en la garganta, le había dolido. Mucho. Sus ojos le ardieron pero pensó que no debía decir absolutamente nada. Men, sabía lo que era perder a las personas que amaba, no lo decía con mala intención ¡pero con un carajo como le dolía! Y eso que ya habían pasado dos años.

- La respuesta es 1- Ren Tao había estado en el estudio junto a ellos leyendo un libro sin prestarles mucha atención hasta que escucho una ecuación y mecánicamente la había resuelto con solo escucharla. Fue ahí cuando presto atención y supo que esos dos estaban en algo así como una discusión.

-¿Ah?- Horokeu parpadeo un par de veces y luego miró a Ren, sinceramente había olvidado que estaba ahí.

- No seas animal, te estoy diciendo que la respuesta es 1- Ren se iba a quedar callado, pero pensó que estaba vez era mejor intervenir. Sea como sea no estaba bien hablar así de las personas muertas, el pequeño Men no debía decir eso, sobre todo porque al sujeto de pelos azules parecía que le habían dolido esas palabras.

-como va a ser… déjame esto a mí tu aquí eres el cantante I-dol y yo el profesor- ok, eso había ofendido a Ren, estaba insinuando que Horokeu era listo y Ren solo un cantante bueno para nada, estaba por gritarle en su cara cuando el pequeño Men bufó y los miró.

- Horokeu, cállate Ren tiene razón-

- pero…

- Que idiota eres- Ren sonrió victorioso y se limitó a mirar al Usui con cara de burla.

- Ren… ¿me podrías ayudar? – Men se paró y miro de frente a esa persona que, justo ahora se estaba ganando un poco de su admiración… había escuchado alguna vez decir de labio de su madre, que Ren era una persona inteligente, pero nada más.

-Supongo que sí – Ren lo miró y dejó su libro de lado para poner su vista en los libros del pequeño y sonreír un poco. Tenía tiempo que leía ese tipo de libros. Le daba algo de nostalgia. Y ver a al pequeño tan concentrado… le recordaba a él mismo. Horokeu solo los miraba en una esquina del estudio. A decir vedad no le gustaba que alguien más le quitara su trabajo enseñando a Men.

- Mamá me dijo que estudiabas matemáticas en la U de Tokio con ella- Ren alzó una ceja y recordó a la perfección las tardes ahí estudiando hasta tarde con ella. A decir verdad el estudiaba y ella lo miraba divertida. Como si fuera la cosa más entretenida del mundo ver a alguien leer. Ella estudiaba ciencias sociales, y a decir verdad nunca la veía muy ocupada… el por otro lado era matemático y si tenía 10 minutos para comer, era mucho.

- Humm- tomó aire- eso ya tiene mucho tiempo, veamos; las respuestas son… 2, -5, 6, 9 y – 11- Ren las vio las leyó y al instante de leer tenía las respuestas, Horokeu frunció el ceño molesto. Nadie le había dicho que Ren era algo así como un genio…

-¡Que no sabes que tienes que explicarle como se hace, no solo las respuestas!- Horo se acercó y miró a los dos molesto. Ren alzó una ceja se paró de su lugar, fue directo a su mesa y sacó unos lentes que tenía tiempo no los usaba, pero parecían ser preciados, los puso y luego saco dos hojas en blanco junto con su pluma fuente para ir a escribir.

- Bien, es muy simple primero (…) - y fue así como con una caligrafía increíble explicó de la forma más simple aun pequeño niño como se resolvían las ecuaciones y luego, mostrarle un pequeño adelanto de cómo hacerlo mentalmente, realmente estaba disfrutando esa tarde, como bastante tiempo no lo hacía. Lo mejor era que el pequeño demostraba interés y en poco tiempo entendía la explicación. Era satisfactorio. ¿Comprendiste? ¿Podrás hacer los siguiente tú solo?- le dijo dándole las hojas con los diferentes métodos mientras el pequeño aún los leía.

-si Ren... gracias- el pequeño lo miraba asombrado… muy asombrado. Pensaba que Ren era otro tipo de persona. No lo iba a negar al principio era el tipo de personas más egoístas que había conocido pero ahora eso no importaba. Ren se levantó de su escritorio y recordó que ya eran casi las 7 de la noche, a esa hora cenaba con Jeanne, seguramente a esa misma hora estaba acostumbrado el pequeño a tomar la merienda.

- Ya casi es hora de cenar, alístate- Men lo miró confundido, no esperaba cenar en casa, además antes de cenar… era hora del baño y por primera vez en su vida quería que la tierra lo tragara y lo escupiera del otro lado de la tierra… no quería que nadie más se enterara de sus pequeñas debilidades.

-bien Men, ¡es hora de nuestro baño! traje al patito de hule para que nos acompañe en la tina- Y Horokeu tenía que gritarlo, Men se había puesto completamente rojo. Generalmente solo Jeanne le daba el baño y… solo después Horo lo hacía, nunca le había molestado de hecho era un poco divertido. Ahora, justo después de besar a Horo… sentía que ya nada era como antes.

- déjame ver si escuche bien, dijiste "baño" ¿ustedes dos juntos?- Ren Frunció el ceño y puso una clara cara de espanto. "esa cosa bañando a ese pequeño" ¿qué diablos le pasaba al mundo? Primero él iba y metía al niño de Jeanne a la bañera antes de permitir que ese sujeto pervertido tocara indecentemente a un menor.

- sí, siempre me aseguro que Men quede bien limpiecito-y Horo no podía más que dar una gran sonrisa como si todo fuera lo más normal del mundo, y es que, para él así era.

-¡Eres un maldito pervertido acosador de menores!- Men solo puso los ojos en blanco y esta vez solo deseo que desapareciera, perfecto ahora su padre pensaría que eran los dos un par de sucios perversos.

-pe.. pero…

- ¿Men te sabes bañar solo? – Ren ignoró al Usui y fue directo al pequeño a preguntarle parsimoniosamente. - Anda camina te ayudaré yo mismo.- farfulló un poco hasta llevar al pequeño al baño- ¿Qué diablos tiene Jeanne en la cabeza para dejar a mi hijo al cuidado de un idiota como este-

- Mamá siempre me ayudaba a tallar mi espalda, pero lo sé hacer solo… es solo que Horo siempre me cuida y… - claro ahí estaba el "Y" que estaba evitando. Horo suspiró y los miró a los dos tranquilamente.

- no! Espera, Men usa esponja especial, además la temperatura del agua no debe estar muy caliente, su champo solo puede estar unos minutos… - Horokeu esta vez esperó paciente atrás de ellos, tenía la responsabilidad de cuidar a Men… y más que responsabilidad, quería a Men.

-¿ah? -

-Men necesita mucho cuidado… tenía una lista pero ya la memoricé, la escribiré de nuevo para mañana que se queden solos. – Horo les sonrió de nuevo a los dos al notar el sonrojo intenso del pequeño y la cara de asombro de Ren, ya estaba dudando que ese sujeto tuviera malas intenciones.

-Claro- Luego de eso, Ren trato de tener cuidado y efectivamente tocar la temperatura del agua de la bañera y leer con cuidado el jabón dermatológico antes de ponerlo en la suave piel del pequeño. Justo cuando tallaba su espalda notó un pequeño lunar de nacimiento en el pequeño. Justo el mismo que él tenía en el mismo lugar… la marca de nacimiento de los Tao en forma de Ying yang. Se quedó en silencio unos instantes y no dijo nada… solo tomó aire y trato de pensar, mientras tallaba suavemente la piel del pequeño… que era su hijo.

-¿E... estas bien? ¿Tienes frio?- le había temblado un poco la voz, no estaba seguro de que hacer solo sentía la necesidad de proteger a ese pequeño niño que justo en ese momento estaba temblando de frio mirando al piso un poco cohibido por todo lo que había pasado.

-Estoy bien, lamento de verdad ya le dije a Hoto - Hoto que puedo hacerlo solo- el pequeño Men ni siquiera había notado como lo miraba Ren, estaba tan nervioso y preocupado que justo ahora solo quería dormir y dejar de temblar de frio. Odiaba el baño, ya que nunca podía bañarse con agua muy caliente, y ahora un extraño (que aunque fuera su padre) le tenía que ayudar con esos detalles. Odiaba ser un niño.

-No importa… cuidaré de ti- Ren sintió vergüenza, mucha vergüenza. No era lo suyo ser afectuoso y tampoco era como si de la noche a la mañana lo fuera a hacer. Tenía la impresión de que tenía que decir algún cumplido o "algo asi".

- si pero… lo siento- el pequeño se cubrió casi totalmente con una toalla blanca y solo podía verse su cara, salió del baño hasta toparse con Horo Horo que llegó azotando la puerta.

-¡Men había olvidado a Mr. Patito –sama – Men!- le había azotado la puerta en la cara al pequeño, que había caído sobre Ren quien había caído sobre la bañera. Perfecto, ahora los dos miraban a Horokeu con cara de odio, sobre todo porque al pequeño le había dolido y mucho.

-¡si serás idiota!-

- le lastimaste la cara- Men apretó sus puños y como pudo salió del baño y salió lo más rápido que pudo aguanto la ganas de llorar. Ya había sido mucho por un día y el golpe en la cara…

-No entiendo por Jeanne te mando a ti para que conociera a mi hijo- Ren salió de la tina como pudo y dejó al pequeño salir, tenía el presentimiento de que lo mejor era que estuviera solo unos minutos.

-Ella no me mando, lamento ser tan torpe- le dio la mano y le paso una toalla amablemente.

-¿dime que es lo que quieren… ella está bien?- Ren agachó la mirada y se desabotonó la camisa para quitársela lentamente.

-yo no te puedo decir eso- Horo no podía creerlo, estaba frente a Ren el I-dol pop, hablando tranquilamente mientras se quitaba la ropa… y no sabía porque, pero se estaba acalorando un poco con esa idea.

-quiero hablar con ella… quiero saber por qué se fue si tenía un hijo mío… ¿Por qué ahora?- Ren por su lado ni siquiera notaba que lo miraban de una forma poco normal, en su mente solo estaba Men y Jeanne.

-jejeje ahora si crees que es tu hijo verdad… Men es un niño adorable- Horo salió no podía ver más, se había dado cuenta de algo, ese sujeto le gustaba y mucho. Apenas había hablado con el, y la primera vez que lo había visto pensaba que era una chica… pero algo tenía que lo estaba haciendo respirar con fuerza… sentía que eso no iba a traer nada bueno.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hana Asakura siempre había entrado al lugar donde estuviera Ren sin ningún problema. Anna le daba la llave y confiaba en él. Su hijo TENIA que ser responsable y al menos con eso lo era.

Esa tarda había entrado a la casa de Ren, no conocía el lugar pero aún así entro con las llaves. No hacía mucho ruido porque sabía que el cantante era muy especial con el ruido. Tenía una orden simple "ve con Ren y dile que los estudios de ADN serán por la mañana, no olvides darle estos documentos en sus manos" y era lo que iba a hacer. Hasta que notó que no había nadie en el recibidor fue a una puerta abierta y entró.

Lo primero que encontró fue a una pequeña bolita de persona envuelta casi en su totalidad en una toalla. Tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, sus labios rojos y unas gotitas de agua cayendo de sus húmedos cabellos mientras sollozaba en silencio. En ese momento pensó que; un pequeño ángel había caído del cielo. Nunca antes había visto alguien tan blanco y puro llorando delicadamente. Simplemente supo que estaba enamorado.


	5. Chapter 5

_**THE REN**_

…_**.**_

_**Pista 5 : **_**Blurry eyes**

_**Desde algún lugar un viento llegó para separar toda una ilusión.**_

_**Por la ventana tú miras hoy, mi voz no puedes escuchar lejos de ti.**_

Hana Asakura era del tipo antisocial, muy al contrario que su padre, no le importaba en lo más mínimo tener amigos. Tampoco le importaba mucho la opinión de otras personas. Nunca, hasta ese momento. Si tenía que ser sincero consigo mismo, quería lucir perfecto para que ese pequeño de ojos rojos y cabellos plateados lo mirara. No esperaba que la estrepitosa voz de su primo fuera quien llamara la atención de ese pequeño. Yohane Asakura tenía la costumbre de ir detrás de su primo. Siempre. Hasta ahora se había librado de que le siguiera a casa de Ren, principalmente para que el Tao no se molestara, pero esta vez la insistencia de su primo de cabello negro había sobre pasado la poca paciencia de Hana. Yohane solo quería un autógrafo del idol Pop.

Cuando Yohane vio la expresión del su primo llena de ensoñación y ternura (algo insólito por cierto) enseguida buscó aquello que su primo miraba con avidez.

-¡Pero qué niña tan bonita! ¡Es aún más linda que Allumi! - Los actos ocurridos después de ese grito pasaron en cámara lenta. Primero el sonrojo del pequeño Tao que aún estaba en poca ropa, después la mirada severa de Ren al ver que ciertos intrusos estaban allanado su morada y peor aún ¡observando indecentemente al pequeño Men!

Pocas veces había tanto ruido en el departamento de Tao Ren, él era una persona muy callada. Pero sacar a esos dos adolecentes de su casa había causado un gran alboroto, sobre todo al escuchar las súplicas de perdón de los dos y luego la insistente voz de Yohane para que le diera un autógrafo. Luego de eso los berridos del Usui inundaron el lugar para que lo dejara quedarse a dormir con Men, a lo que finalmente había decido con la condición de que no se hiciera ningún ruido y mucho menos alguna conducta extraña o errática. Habían roto por completo el estilo de vida del Tao. Seguramente se volvería loco. Al menos el pequeño Men estaba en silencio aún traumando con la idea de que unos desconocidos lo habían visto semidesnudo, llorando y la ya clásica insinuación de que era una niña.

Al final del día, Men había cedido al cansancio, Ren Tao observó al pequeño dormido. Se había quedado en el sillón de su sala con su pijama mal puesta. Ren tomó al pequeño con sumo cuidado y acomodó su ropa. Luego abrió como pudo la puerta, jalándola con un pie mientras que con sus brazos protegía al pequeño. Finalmente lo acomodó en una de las habitaciones. Justo la que estaba al lado de la suya. Lo puso en la cama y lo tapó con las mantas que estaban ahí. Ren había quedado hechizado ante la presencia de ese pequeño ser durmiente. Parecía tan frágil y perfecto; aún tenía restos de algunas lágrimas entre sus tupidas pestañas. Ren acarició el rostro de ese pequeño y lo dejó descansando ahí. Justo tras él estaba Horokeu Usui mirándolos con ternura.

-Jeanne siempre arropaba a Men y le cantaba… yo no puedo hacer eso. Generalmente le leo una enciclopedia- Ren rodó los ojos y lo intentó ignorar.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte?- El chino caminó hasta una de las habitaciones al fondo sabiendo que el otro le seguía-

-Quiero cuidar de Men, él es como mi hijo… Pero yo no quiero herir sus sentimientos-

-Pues entonces no lo beses en vía pública, ni en ninguna otra parte- Horokeu suspiró resignado, por lo visto Ren no superaría lo del beso entre él y Men - quédate en esta habitación – Ren lo miró de nuevo con fastidio y luego miró con nostalgia esa habitación que había estado clausurada hasta ese día- ten cuidado que aquí tengo algunas de mis guitarras favoritas y el piano.

Horokeu Usui miró asombrado ese lugar, recordaba una foto de Jeanne de ella sentada sobre un piano, seguramente esa foto la había tomado ahí. Jeanne había dicho que Ren era del tipo de personas que no le importaba nada más que él mismo. Por otro lado el chino tenía varias cosas de Jeanne en esa casa y parecía que las trataba con cuidado y cariño. Después de todo no eran tan malo como pensaba. Lo más probable es que ni la misma Jeanne lo hubiera conocido tan bien. Ren tenía un pésimo carácter y de hecho era la persona más petulante y presumida que conocía, sin embargo su mirada era tranquila y hasta triste… un tanto melancólica.

-¿Ren aún amas a Jeanne?- el de cabellos azules preguntó sin darse cuenta, mientras tanto el otro simplemente se sentaba en el banquillo del piano y bufaba con molestia.

-Ella me abandonó , me cambió por alguien más… hace muchos años, obviamente no siento nada especial por ella- Mentía, aún ardía esa herida y si bien ya no era tan pesado ese dolor, pensar en ello le irritaba de sobremanera.

-Gracias por dejarme quedar, Men me preocupa-

-Lo hago por Men, tú me molestas.

-¿Por qué eres tan irritante? Por eso nadie te quiere

- No me interesa que alguien me quiera, todas las personas son igual de malagradecidas… y siempre terminan por irse, el amor, la amistad y esas cosas triviales solo son compromisos sociales. Las personas cumplen con esos estereotipos no porque les interesen en verdad, sino porque tienen un interés de por medio. Todos usan a todos, y si tengo que ser sincero prefiero usar a los demás y que no me usen a mí – Horokeu Usui se había quedado callado, nunca había escuchado una forma de pensar tan fría y solitaria. Más que ser una mala persona, pensaba en Ren como alguien que había sido herido y no era capaz de confiar de nuevo. Por otro lado estaba seguro que el pequeño Men podría aliviar el corazón de Ren tal y como lo había con el suyo.

Horokeu estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no había notado el momento exacto en el cual Ren Tao había comenzado a tocar el piano. Sonaba melancólico y triste.

_**Mi corazón está diciendo que nuestros días ya, se nublaran.**_

_**Como un ave que a una jaula llegó, hay soledad en ti**_

_**Pero la luz de un brillante sol de atardecer frente a tu ojos solo es un llamado. **_

_**Mas aquí, constantemente, mi corazón está diciendo que nuestros días ya se nublaran lo presiento**_

Men Tao había despertado temprano, lo primero que hizo fue mirar a todos lados y descubrir que había despertado en un lugar diferente, enseguida recordó que estaba en casa de Ren. Ese cuarto en particular le parecía acogedor en comparación con toda la casa. Las sábanas blancas eran calidad y suaves. Y las cortinas blancas dejaban pasar la cantidad exacta de luz. La blancura del lugar le parecía simplemente perfecta. No estaba muy adornado pero contaba con lo necesario. Hasta ese momento había permanecido tranquilo, no fue cuando notó que no había ningún tipo de ruido cuando terminó de despertarse. Enseguida sintió algo temor. No sabía exactamente a que le temía, si era sentirse solo o a estar abandonado en un lugar que no conocía. Caminó descalzo por la habitación y abrió la puerta buscando a alguien. Supo enseguida que la habitación de al lado le pertenecía a Ren, pero la encontró vacía. Justo después de un largo pasillo decorado con fotos de paisajes había una luz prendida. Caminó hasta ese lugar en busca de alguien, quien fuera, solo quería constatar que no encontraba solo. Esa sensación de abandono estaba provocando que cierto pánico lo dominara. Desde que había perdido a su madre y a Tamao esa sensación siempre lo acompañaba, cuando estaba con el Usui se tranquilizaba pero, en momentos como ese… sin ruido y sin nadie cerca el pánico lo hacia su presa.

Respiró tranquilo cuando vio a Ren Tao sentado y dormido sobre el piano, lo siguiente que notó fue a SU Hoto – Hoto sentado al lado de SU padre dormido con la boca abierta y babeando recargando su cabeza sobre el hombro del otro.

¡Que no se suponía que se odiaban! ¡Porque tenía que estar tan juntos! Realmente lucían bastante bien juntos. Mucho. Tal vez esa era la razón por la cual el pequeño Tao había sentido unos celos irracionales al verlos juntos. Lo primero que hizo fue ir directo al Usui y plantarle una soberana patada en la espinilla. Luego vino el grito del de cabello azul, luego la cara histérica de Ren que, además de dormir en una mala postura había sido despertado con un grito en su oído derecho. Lo peor fue cuando notó que el hombro su camisa estaba húmeda y eso era ¡baba!

-¡Largo de mi casa!- Ren sintió un tic en el ojo, era poco usual en él quedarse dormido en cualquier lugar. De hecho recordaba haber tocado el piano hasta altas horas de la noche hasta que el molesto intruso se había quedado callado. Justo después de eso no supo exactamente en qué momento dejó de tocar y se había quedado dormido. Había compuesto una canción esa noche. Realmente estaba conforme con él resultado… el único inconveniente era la baba en su camisa.

-Lo siento Ren…- Horokeu por su lado había estado atento al chino, desde que había notado que estaba dibujando singularmente unas notas. Cuando vio que el chino había terminado y tocado completa la partitura se quedó embelesado. Justo después Ren Tao se quedo dormido sobre el piano y él a su lado. No se arrepentía ni un poco de amanecer adolorido, su espalda lo estaba matado, pero el dolor en la espinilla… - Men, ¡pegas muy duro!-

-¡tengo hambre y quiero jugo!- Horokeu rodó lo ojos, enseguida supo que Men estaba de malas y Men de malas era igual a soportar una tortura. Men a veces era un poquito irritante, más cuando se lo proponía.

Por otro lado Ren arqueó una ceja y miró al pequeño con algo de ironía. Recordaba que él mismo le hacía esos desplantes a su hermana Jun de vez en cuando. Cuando Ren estaba de mal humor, solo el silencio lo tranquilizaba.

-Hoto, por qué no te vas si ya creció el pasto del jardín- No había jardín, sin embargo el Usui salió corriendo de la casa cuando escuchó la palabra jardín. Ren caminó tras él y cerró la puerta.

Men sonrió apenas un poco, Horokeu era tan simple. Esa era una de las razones por las cuales le gustaba ese sujeto. Era simple, si él decía que le gustaba algo; así era. Si le prometía algo, simplemente lo cumpliría. Men podía confiar en el Usui y de alguna forma eso lo hacía sentir tranquilo y seguro. Lo quería, y lo más importante le gustaba.

Ren era diferente, no lo conocía muy bien y hasta cierto punto el Tao le provocaba algo de temor; sin embargo le causaba gracia ver como jugaba con el intelecto de Horo- Horo.

-Te prepararé el desayuno… además hay algo que vas a escuchar –

El pequeño Tao se sentó en la mesita y observó como Ren Tao preparaba un par de huevos, nunca se imaginó que él fuera capaz de hacer algo para comer, de hecho Ren no cocinaba. Nunca lo hacía, lo sabía hacer, pero hasta ese momento nadie era digno de comer algo hecho por Ren. Había acomodado la mesa y puesto el desayuno mientras el pequeño lo miraba atento. Después de sentarse y comer platicando cosas sin importancia el Tao mayor dejó los platos en la mesa y fue directo al piano.

-Compuse algo- el de mirada dorada solo dijo eso. Luego tomó una de las guitarras eléctricas, no le importó exactamente cuál. Solo le importaba tocar esa melodía en la nueva versión. No pensaba cantar. Solo tocar y que ese pequeño lo escuchara, Después de todo fue en él en quien pensó cuando comenzaron a salir las notas en su piano. Pero la versión acústica era la indicada. Estaba bastante satisfecho. Sobre todo porque el pequeño Men lo miraba con curiosidad.

Men no sabía mucho de música, de hecho nunca le había importado. Al menos hasta ese momento no le había importado. Escuchar el sonido y la forma en que majestuosamente tocaba Ren, le sorprendía. Tenía la guitarra entre sus brazos y sutilmente tocaba la melodía exacta expresando ideas con el sonido. Era maravilloso. Sobre todo la cara delicada de Ren y sus cabellos largos moviéndose al ritmo de la música. Entendió porque Ren Tao era todo un Idol.

_**Y al transcurrir el tiempo una promesa se olvidará.**_

_**Mis manos ya no te pueden alcanzar, tu corazón lejos se va.**_

_**Why do you stare at the sky with your blurry eyes?**_

Ana Kyoyama era estricta, mucho. Más cuando se trataba de su hijo, pero cuando lo escuchó suspirar por cuarta vez en el día con la mirada melancólica supo que al menos por unos días estaría fue de servicio.

-Yoh, es hora que tengas la conversación con Hana- Por otro lado Yoh, su esposo, era completamente complaciente con su único heredero. Realmente adoraba la vida de ama de casa. Adoraba pasar el día en casa pensando en hacer de comer y limpiar la casa para que Anita estuviera contenta. Pasaba el día mirando a su pequeño Hana y lo mejor era salir a comprar los víveres de la casa. Lo único en esta vida que odiaba respecto a ser padre de tiempo completo era eso. Hablar seriamente con su hijo.

-Pero Anita~ Hana apenas 14…. Es un niño.

-nosotros tuvimos a Hana casi a los 14 años… Además, Yohane siempre está pegado con él y no dudo que de un momento a otro acose a nuestro Hana y terminen escapando a no sé que país a casarse - eso había sido todo, Yoh supo que no podría hacer nada, enseguida fue directo a la habitación de su hijo. El problema ya había sido discutido con Anna, sobre todo cuando notaron como su primito Yohane tenía esas tendencias "Hao". No les molestaba que el tal Yohane fuera homo, les aterrorizaba que Hana terminara como Hao acostándose con cualquiera en cualquier lugar a cualquier hora por tener una mala experiencia con Yohane. Ese niño tenía serios problemas de conducta.

-Hana tendremos una plática de hombre a hombre - El pequeño rubio permanecía tendido en su cama mirando al techo. Cuando escuchó esas palabras miró a su padre con desgano y pensó en patearle la entrepierna. Ya tenía bastante en que pensar como para que le contara sobre la abeja hembra y la abeja macho.

- Cállate Yoh~ estoy pensando- el Asakura mayor suspiró y se sentó en la orilla de la cama.

-¿Eres novio de Yohane?- Hana lo miró de arriba abajo y ahora sí se levantó a golpearlo en la cabeza. Yoh pensó que tal vez sería buena idea enseñarle a su hijo a sentir respeto por los mayores. Pero el grito histérico no lo dejó pensar más.

- ¡Claro que no!-

-¿estás enamorado? Creo que lo estas…

-Sí, pero no del idiota de Yohane- Yoh alzó una ceja, realmente los sentimientos de su hijo eran un misterio. Sin duda alguna Hana era igual a su madre. A veces deseaba que alguien en esa familia fuera simple y sencillo. Como esa niña… la verdadera prometida de Hana.

-¡Entonces si te casarás con Allumi!- después de decir eso, Yoh Asakura sintió un dolor profundo en la espinilla. Ese niño lo mataría sin duda en algún momento.

-Ya te dije que no quiero nada con esa mujer salvaje yo vi…. a la persona más bella y delicada del mundo-

-¡Es una chica!- Y ahí le dieron el tercer golpe en menos de tres minutos, lo mejor era ir por el botiquín de primeros auxilios.

- Yoh si me vas a escuchar no digas idioteces cada segundo-

-lo siento Hana-

- Es el supuesto hijo de Ren- Yoh sudó frio. Cualquier cosa que tuviera la palabra Ren de por medio le daba terror. Ese sujeto realmente parecía frio, prepotente y lo peor era peligroso. Además de que de alguna bizarra manera el sustento de su familia dependía del Tao.

Yoh Asakura tomó a su hijo por el hombro y le dio un pequeño abrazo. Supuso que su hijo debía estar confundido, eso del enamoramiento era algo extraño. Y más cuando sucedía así. A primera vista. No podía darle un gran consejo solo demostrarle su afecto y comprensión.

-Todo estará bien, no te preocupes-

-tengo un padre inútil-

-Al menos te hago de comer jejejejejeje-

**Y al transcurrir el tiempo una promesa se olvidará, mis manos ya no te pueden alcanzar tu corazón lejos se va**

**Y al mirarte yo en ti encontraré solo un pequeño suspirar**

Horokeu Usui supo que tenía el libre para caminar, a decir verdad no sabía exactamente que hacer. Tenía mucho, mucho tiempo sin estar en Japón. Supo que por esta vez dejar al pequeño Men y a Ren solos no estaría mal. Había notado como Ren cambiaba el trato que le ofrecía al pequeño y de alguna manera recordar como el Tao mayor miraba al pequeño le hacía sonreír. Men merecía a alguien a su lado que lo protegiera y que hiciera sentir seguro. Ren no parecía del tipo de personas hogareñas o un buen padre, pero al menos le estaba dedicando tiempo.

Horokeu sucedáneamente pensó en los ojos de los Tao. Eran hermosos y afilados. A pesar de que ambos tenían un color de ojos muy diferentes conservaban un dejo de melancolía. Entendía la tristeza de Men, de un día a otro había perdido a su madre y a Tamao. Ren parecía distante, y no sabía si en realidad había algo que lo hiciera sufrir. Hacía que reconsiderara su primera impresión sobre Ren.

Horo-horo había caminado por dos horas sin darse cuenta, algo en su cabeza le hacía pensar una y otra vez en el dichoso señor Tao. Fue cuando sintió un dolor agudo en sus pies que decidió entrar en una cafetería cualquiera y sentarse a meditar. Sus ojitos azul intenso brillaron cuando vio que su helado especial de 5 bolas, crema batida, chocolate y fresa estaba en descuento. Eso era lo único que el necesitaba para pensar.

Así lo hizo, en cuanto tuvo su helado frente a él decidió pensar en Ren… y también en ella. Tamiko. La amaba, y esa era palabra correcta y en el tiempo verbal adecuado. Ella ya no existía, tenía cerca de 6 años que ella había muerto y esa pérdida era algo de lo cual le había costado mucho sobreponerse. Esa era la razón por la cual se había ido de Japón y había llegado a Europa; según el buscando una nueva vida. A decir verdad no lo había logrado; fue hasta que conoció a Jeanne a su querida Novia y a Men que había podido sonreír de nuevo. Ella y el pequeño le habían dado una nueva razón para vivir. Ahora sin Jeanne se sentía un poco perdido. Lo cual lo hacía llegar a pensar en Ren. Ese idiota.

¡ESE IDIOTA!... la verdad es que, le estaba empezando a gustar y lo peor era que sentía que si en algún momento se enamoraba de alguien más, era como engañar a Tamiko. Su único y verdadero amor.

Rodo la fresa de su helado y la miró detenidamente, los labios de Ren eran así de rojos. Pero su carácter era horrible. Tomo airé y enseguida se tranquilizó, lo que él tenía era simplemente cierta tensión sexual. Solo era físico. Tenía tanto tiempo sin estar con una mujer que sus hormonas debían de haberse vuelto locas. ¡REN ERA HOMBRE! Parecía una mujer ciertas veces, pero eso no le cambiaba el sexo… Debía de tranquilizarse por el bien de Men, si el pequeño Tao se enteraba que su querido Tutor estará enamorado de su padre seguro lo castraba. Eso y que no quería romper su pequeño corazón. El sabía que Men lo quería de una forma inocente y dulce.

Tomo la fresa entre sus labio y finalmente la mordió con desgano. El helado no estaba tan bueno después de todo. Estaba por pagar la cuenta e ir caminar por otro lado hasta que sintío su teléfono vibrar.

-¿Qué no piensas venir a comer?- La voz socarrona del otro lo hizo fruncir el ceño, Ren era tan único. Apenas lo había sacado de su casa y ahora lo invitaba a comer. Porque eso era una invitación. Así era Men… -Men y yo te estamos esperando, no te tardes gusano, que iremos a comprar ropa para Men y para mí-

-Enseguida voy señorito- Horokeu sonrió, supo que su lugar era al lado de Men, lo de Ren luego lo solucionaría o haría algo con respecto a esas sensaciones incómodas que lo estaban embargando. Sea como sea, Ren no era tan malo como pensaba.

**0-0-0-0-00—00-0-0-0-0-00-**

Dedicado especialmente a Jessi n-n/ perdón por la espera la escuela me está matando, solo como adelanto les aviso que el siguiente cap hay besos~ si besos *o* y no les diré quieres pero la cosa al fin se pondrá buena ya que sabemos que Hana y Horo aman a los hermosos Tao ~

Allumi se aparecerá y Hao y Liz regresan después de su acoston :D en fin esperen con ansias el sig cap-


	6. Chapter 6

_THE REN_

…_._

_Pista 6 :___Gomen ne Aishiteru

_Lo siento, yo...__  
><em>_En ese parque, en donde el viento frío está soplando__  
><em>_Los recuerdos de ti pasan delante de mí, y se detienen de nuevo__  
><em>_Decidimos en aquel momento con una sonrisa vernos otra vez__  
><em>_Sucesos inesperados han hecho una confusión en mi corazón_

Habían pasado cerca de 2 meses, tal vez para cualquiera era mucho tiempo, pero, al menos para Men Tao el tiempo había pasado muy rápido. De de hecho, en un par de días estaba programado su viaje de regreso a Londres, o al menos así era como estaba planeado. Si las cosas no salían bien con Tao Ren, el pequeño Men regresaría junto con el Usui a Londres con él como su tutor.

Ren preparaba el desayuno a las 9:30 am y a las 10:00 am ambos tomaban el desayuno juntos. Ren ya había perfeccionado la técnica de los huevos fritos y una mañana en particular había hecho junto con el Usui Hot Cakes. Men estaba muy contento, pero claro solo había dicho con un encantador sonrojo un simple "sabe bien".

Ren Tao, le había comprado una cama especial. También habían ido a comprar ropa para ambos, el chino realmente no tenía ropa de estilo casual, por así decirlo. El pequeño Men solo tenía una pequeña maleta. Cuando se vio el caso que, la ropa limpia del pequeño era inexistente Ren no dudo ni un poco en ir a comprar ropa nueva. Horokeu Usui se había puesto un mandil y un par de guantes para lavar la ropa del pequeño, pero desistió de su idea cuando se enteró del pequeño detalle que, Ren Tao no tenía algo así como cuarto de lavado. Toda su ropa era exclusivamente lavaba y las prendas que no eran desechadas. El Usui encontró aberrante la situación pero, aún así había disfrutado mucho acompañar al pequeño Men y a su padre a comprar ropa, como las personas normales.

Si tenían que preguntarles, los tres se habían adaptado bastante bien a vivir en ese estado de sinergismo. No era que el Usui viviera con ellos, de hecho el se estaba quedando en un hotel, pero cada vez eran más frecuentes las veces que se quedaba a dormir en el sofá de Ren. La escusa más típica era que se le había hecho tarde. Men por su parte siempre colaboraba para que al Usui se le hiciera tarde. Ren, aunque al principio lo corría de su casa, con el tiempo notó que su presencia ya era parte de su cotidianeidad.

Anna solo los había visitado un par de veces, de hecho desde que su hijo había irrumpido en casa del cantante, Hanna había estado desterrado. Aunque Hanna había encontrado la manera de espiar a Men desde un edificio cercano y que nadie lo notara. Las pequeñas cartas de amor que Hanna le había mandado las había ignorado maratónicamente. Para Men, solo existía una persona y ese era su querido instructor… el idiota del Usui.

La primera visita de Anna había sido para disculparse en nombre de su bobo hijo y de su tonto primo. Ren había gritado, bufado y mirado con desprecio a la rubia y finalmente la disculpo. Men había estado tan molesto que no había comido.

La segunda visita de Anna había sido junto con un par de abogados. Había sido una reunión bastante seria, de hecho Men había permanecido en su cuarto y el Usui n había dicho ni una sola broma de mal gusto.

Ya tenían los resultados de paternidad sobre Ren y Men, y no había duda; eran padre e Hijo. Ren ya lo sabía, y sobre todo lo sentía. Lo que sentía cuando estaba cerca de ese pequeño era indescriptible y único. Solo estaba esperando esos documentos para enviárselos a sus padres y a Jun, su hermana, confirmando que tenía un hijo.

Después de revisar todos los documentos Anna había mirado a Ren intensamente y suspiró con fastidio - ¿Qué vas a hacer con ese niño? ̶ Ren desvió la mirada y no contestó, él sabía la respuesta, quería a Men Tao. Ese pequeño niño había ganado su corazón en ese pequeño periodo de tiempo. Horokeu Usui alzó la voz y miró a las personas presentes, aunque su voz no era muy dura hablaba lo bastante serio. – Yo soy su tutor, yo me haré cargo de Men Tao… Ren Tao no está capacitado para cuidar de él, sé que es su padre y Men quería conocerlo pero yo no pienso dejar a Men aquí y si es necesario pelearé por la custodia de Men- Ren alzó una ceja y finalmente soltó aquella pregunta que estaba rondando en su cabeza - ¿dónde está Jeanne y por qué no está con Men?

Anna miró al Usui y pasó por alto su expresión, y dijo sin ningún miramiento que la tal "Jeanne" había muerto en un accidente de auto junto con la otra tutora de Men, la señorita Tamao.

Ren Tao miró al Usui con genuino odio, después de ese tiempo juntos no esperaba que el mismo Usui fuera quien lo traicionara, no solo ocultándole lo de Jeanne, sino también tratando de quitarle a Men. Lo miró desafiante y siguió en silencio. Anna y los abogados del Tao esperaron la respuesta de Ren, él simplemente salió de la habitación y los dejó hablando solos.

El chino se sentía confundido, hacía un par de meses atrás era "solo" un idol pop que no tenía ningún interés en la vida más allá de cantar y vivir de hotel en hotel. Le gustaba tocar y componer. Era su forma de vivir miserablemente desde que Jeanne lo había abandonado. Esa era la forma perfecta para revelarse con su padre y hacer exactamente lo contrario de lo que su destino tenía escrito. Ahora se encontraba con la noticia de que tenía un hijo, que aquella persona que tanto amaba estaba muerta, y que había la posibilidad de que ese pequeño niño se fuera de regreso con el Usui a Londres.

Horokeu Usui salió tras Ren Tao, pensó en explicarle las miles de razones por las cuales Men Tao siendo un niño tan delicado y siendo huérfano a esa edad necesitaba mucho cariño, afecto y atenciones… Men necesitaba a alguien afectuoso a su lado y según él, Ren jamás podría darle eso.

Cuando vio a Ren en la sala de su casa con los brazos cruzados y un semblante triste dijo su nombre con la voz aterciopelada, recibió a cambio una mirada dura por parte de Ren luego un seco, - Sal de aquí, no te quiero ver- Horokeu supo que era buena idea dejar a Ren solo un momento. Anna y los abogados se fueron minutos después, Ren solo les había dicho que resolverían ese asunto un par de días más tarde.

La mañana siguiente parecía ser una mañana como cualquier otra, Men se había despertado a las 8:30 y estaba buscando la ropa que usaría ese día, salió de su habitación y lo primero que hizo fue buscar con la mirada al Usui, que debía de estar durmiendo en el sofá. No lo encontró, generalmente su Hoto- Hoto era el primero en despertar.

Caminó de regresó a la habitación y buscó en la habitación a Ren, su padre. Lo encontró sentado en la orilla de la cama, la cama estaba hecha, así que supo que no había dormido, además traía puesta aún la ropa del día anterior. Men jamás había visto así a Ren, supuso que la plática que habían tenido la noche anterior con Anna-san había sido muy seria. Asumió enseguida que Ren, ahora si tendría que aceptarlo como hijo. Sin duda eso era lo que debía tenerlo tan pensativo, y por lo visto molesto.

Men Tao sintió un dolor en el pecho, no se imaginaba que Ren se viera tan molesto por tener que aceptarlo como su hijo. ¡Él era un niño bueno! Debería de estar feliz con eso, no solo era muy aplicado y brillante, era un niño bien educado. Cualquiera estaría orgulloso de ser su padre. No esperaba la escena de película donde un padre encuentra al fin a su hijo y los se abrazan con el atardecer de fondo, pero al menos esperaba que Ren se mostrara conforme con la noticia. Le dolía y mucho… y si tenía que admitirlo, lo que más le dolía era el hecho de que en ese tiempo había conocido a Ren, y no era la persona horrible que pensaba. Era serio y frio, pero con él era especialmente amable. Lo cuidaba y hasta parecía que lo quería.

-¿Puedo llamar a Hoto- hoto?- Men se quedó en la orilla de la puerta y miró al piso, Ren al fin dejó sus pensamiento de lado y miró al pequeño, miró el reloj y notó que era hora del desayuno. Sonrió de forma triste sin darse cuenta, el pequeño que tenía enfrente era el único recuerdo que le quedaba ahora de Jeanne y por estar pensando en cosas innecesarias se había olvidado de él por unos instantes.

- Te haré el desayuno… no tengo ganas de ver a esa cucaracha el día de hoy – Men se quedó quieto y asintió, no comprendía que era lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de Ren en ese momento. Luego de ver a su padre caminar a la cocina lo siguió y puso un par de platos en la mesa y se sentó. Notó como el semblante de su padre no cambiaba en lo más mínimo, al menos no había cambiado hasta que el Tao había sentido tremenda quemadura en su mano. No había puesto atención, esa era la verdad. Al sentir el dolor en su dedo índice sintió la necesidad de llevarlo a su boca pero el pequeño Men ya estaba parado frente a él en segundos deteniendo su mano.

- No…. No hagas eso…. Se puede infectar…. Mamá me dijo que para una quemadura lo mejor es usar medicina- Ren miró el tierno sonrojo del pequeño. Había olvidado por completo el dolor punzante en su dedo. Apagó la estufa hizo a un lado el sartén, con el cual se había quemado y finalmente, se inclinó a la altura de su pequeño Men y lo abrazó.

Men se había quedado estoico, sintió el cálido abrazo de Ren y luego un pequeño susurro, débil y triste – Jeanne murió… - Men sintió un profundo dolor en su pecho y sin poder evitarlo lloró. ¿Cuánto tiempo tenía de la muerte de su madre? 74 días. Solo había derramado una pequeña lágrima desde que eso había pasado, claro había llorado por otras cosas… más por berrinche y frustración pero por el simple hecho de perder a su madre aún no lo había hecho.

Ren abrazó con un poco más de fuerza a Men, imaginó como debía de sentirse el pequeño. El se sentía bastante mal al respecto, no podía ni imaginarlo. Después de unos minutos se separó lentamente del pequeño y lo miró a los ojos, retiró con cuidado las lagrimitas que aún tenía en sus ojos y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente.

-Yo no te dejaré solo- el pequeño Men asintió y volvió a abrazar a Ren, se suponía que Ren no debía enterarse acerca de Jeanne a menos que ya hubiera tomado una decisión y esa era que Ren se quedaría a su lado y lo cuidaría. Por aquellas palabras supo que eso pasaría.

-Men, te llevaré a desayunar fuera… y después tomaremos un paseo ¿qué te parece? – Ren le dedicó una sonrisa tímida, la verdad no estaba muy acostumbrado a hacer eso, pero al menos frente al pequeño Men podía hacerlo. Él era tan pequeño y frágil.

-¿Horo no vendrá hoy?- Men se talló un poco los ojos y luego escuchó el chasquido de labios de Ren, supo que se habían peleado.

Después de que el Tao mayor le cambió el tema, salieron a desayunar, Men a esas alturas se sentía bastante cómodo con Ren y viceversa. Pocas veces eran acosados por fans. Ren había empezado a pasar desapercibido de no ser por algunos que se admiraban de la belleza innata del Tao, nada los molestaría.

-Iremos a la disquera, quiero llevar la pista y las notas de la canción que escribí - El pequeño asintió, de hecho nunca había ido a ese lugar, desde que había llegado a Japón con Ren se la pasaba en casa haciendo cosas tradicionales (si es que vivir al lado de él y el Usui pudiera considerarse algo normal).

_Tú no sabes a cerca de mis sentimientos__  
><em>_Pero, por lo menos ahora voy a entregarte esta canción___

_Lo siento, el haberte herido__  
><em>_Mi corazón está un poco cansado__  
><em>_espero que no desaparezca__  
><em>_porque las lágrimas siguen fluyendo_

/_/_/_/_/_/_/

Hao estaba fastidiado, se estiró y bostezó luego miró a su nuevo novio, y le dio un buen golpe en el trasero. Liserg lo miró ofendido y le dedicó una cara de molestia autentica.

Llevaban saliendo unas cuantas semanas, después de la primera vez que se habían vist oraciones habían decidido que se odiaban. Tiempo después comenzó la conquista de Hao, finalmente Liserg terminó viviendo con Hao. A decir verdad le desagradaba bastante, pero le resultaba bastante entretenido. Era como si de manera inconsciente, adorara ser torturado por Hao. El mayor de los gemelos Asakura por su lado no se podía resistir a esa cintura y a esa relación de odio y pasión. Ya habían pasado más de un mes y aún sentía bastante interés en el chico. El sin duda le hacía olvidar el aburrimiento. Como en ese caso.

-Imbécil- le reprochó el de ojos verdes mirando atónito la sonrisa torcida de Hao.

-Tienes la culpa por pasar tu trasero frente a mi- justo en ese momento Anna había entrado al estudio de grabación junto con los Boz. Rodó los ojos y una vez todos ahí habló con su monótono tono –

-Ren tiene un hijo, tal vez deje el grupo - los Boz se quedaron estupefactos mientras Hao se rascó la cabeza y luego aventó de mala una silla que estaba por ahí-

-¿Y dime , si somos "The Ren" sin Ren qué diablos seremos?- Hao cuestionó a la rubia mientras ella rodaba los ojos, se suponía que tenían un contrato y si algo como eso ocurría al menos debían de recibir una compensación y bastante alta.

- No dejaré la banda… - Cuando escucharon la voz de Ren por un segundo se quedaron en silencio, sin embargo Hao no dudo ni un segundo en ir directo a él mirarlo con reproche y luego mirar al pequeño niño que estaba con él tomado de la mano.

- Pero si es Ren… y … ¿cómo se llama?

- Su nombre es Men, y si alguien le pone un dedo encima a mi hijo les juro que se las verán conmigo - Men Tao, ya había escuchado habar a Ren así, de hecho daba miedo pero esta vez lo hacía por cuidar de él. Ana sonrió un poco y miró al Tao.

- Entonces dejaras que el idiota de pelos azules se lo lleve ¿vedad? – Ren frunció el ceño al recordarlo y notó como la manita de Men lo apretaba con algo de fuerza.

- Tampoco haré eso-

-Entonces me puedes explicar cómo cuidaras de un niño tú solo, Usui te lo dijo, el quiere quedarse con ese niño y él es su tutor legal, si es necesario irá con un juez… Ren es la banda o ese niño-

- Vine a dejar partituras no a hablar acerca de lo que haré-

- Hoy se cumplen los dos meses Ren… ¿es el niño o la banda? -

Men escuchó atentamente esa conversación y entendió dos cosas, para Ren su banda era muy importante, tanto como él, por otro lado Horokeu, su Horokeu había dicho que lo alejaría de Ren. No lo dudo se soltó de la mano de Ren y fue directo a llamar por teléfono a aquel personaje que había causado eso. Se suponía que debía de ayudarlo y no hacerle eso.

-Usui… ¡por qué! No quiero ir a Londres contigo, al menos no de esta forma… quiero estar con Ren… pero tampoco quiero que deje de cantar ¡Hoto idiota! -

_-Men- _

/_/_/_/_/_/_/

"_Si solamente pudiera regresar todo como era antes"_

_Pensando eso me fui.___

_Lo siento, el haberte herido__  
><em>_Las estaciones van cambiando__  
><em>_Pero no se puede borrar__  
><em>_Tu canción aún resuena___

_Lo siento, no te pude ver__  
><em>_Quería verte de inmediato pero es muy pronto__  
><em>_Soy frio__  
><em>_¡Por qué no soy bueno__!_

Horokeu Usui tenía muchas cosas en que pensar, tenía un grave problema económico, su hermana ya le había llamado varias veces diciéndole que su padre le había puesto un ultimátum, o se hacía cargo de las cadenas de hoteles o jamás regresara a Hokaido. Le seguía el ser responsable de Men, su pequeño niño, porque eso era para él. Men era como su hijo, lo adoraba… lo amaba con todo el corazón. La última cosa en su cabeza y que no podía de dejar de darle vueltas en la cabeza era Ren.

Desde aquella vez que se había quedado dormido al lado de él escuchándolo tocar algo en su corazón se había movido. Se suponía que desde que Damuko había muerto nunca había sentido nada así por nadie. Entre las cosas que más le aterraban era la idea de que Ren fuera hombre, y lejos de eso, ¡Ren!

Él era el padre biológico de su querido Men. Según Jeanne, Ren Tao era una persona ególatra y difícilmente alguien podía estar cerca de él. Era altanero y engreído, bastante pesado, de mal carácter y sobre todo déspota. Tenía razón.

También tenía razón cuando decía que detrás de todo eso Ren era una persona muy frágil, justo como Men. Debido a esa fragilidad Ren ponía tantas barreras y evitaba que las personas lo traspasaran. Según Jeanne ella jamás había podido estar lo suficientemente cerca de él, pero Horokeu opinaba lo contrario, había sido por ella que había cambiado toda su vida tan drásticamente. Si lo veía de cerca, Ren la amaba tanto que había hecho hasta lo imposible para sepárala de él y no dañarla. O al menos esa era su teoría.

No sabía que pensar, pero de algo estaba seguro, Ren le atraía y mucho. Era todo él. No era solo su rostro, que si bien era hermoso, no se comparaba con sus caderas y su estilizada cintura. Lo había notado muchas veces. Seguramente estar tanto tiempo con Jeanne y Tamao como amigas lo habían hecho cambiar de tendencias. ¡Él era un hombre normal! Pero Ren… comprendía muy bien porque él precisamente era la imagen pública de la banda.

Más allá de la belleza de aquel hombre en cuestión estaba ese talento y esa melancolía. Eran sus ojos dorados llenos de tristeza los que más adoraba, y entre tantos halagos que podía hacerle estaba esa pequeña sonrisa que había descubierto hace poco cuando Ren estaba cerca de Men.

Se sentía miserable al tratar de separar a Ren de su hijo, la razón era simple, el había prometido cuidar de Men. Tal vez Ren podía tener buenas intenciones, pero él como padre, al menos hasta ese momento era un completo incompetente. De hecho, él bien podía pasar como la mucama personal de los Tao. No le molestaba, estaba muy feliz de estar con ellos dos, pero la idea de dejar solo a Men con Ren le sonaba monstruosa.

La solución era simple, tomar a Men y regresar a Hokaido, se resolverían los problemas financieros, cuidaría muy bien de su pequeño junto con su hermana y… cuando Ren pudiera… en algún momento, podría visitarlo. Bueno, no a él… a su hijo.

¡Debía dejar de engañarse! El quería ver a Ren y si teniendo a Men a su cargo lo podía hacer, pues tomaría esa medida. Era egoísta, insensible y bastante hipócrita de su parte, pero debían de admitir que, de cualquier forma esa era la mejor solución. Después de la llamada de Men supo que debía de hablar con Ren y explicarle que el cuidado de Men era algo importante para él.

Tenía que decirle que… se había enamorado de él y que haría lo posible para que eso no influyera en su decisión con respecto a Men, tenía que hablar con la verdad.

_**Canción original: Golden bomber**_

_**Gomen ne Aishiteru**_

_**Con Cariño para Susy**_


	7. Chapter 7

_Snow Drops _

**The Ren**

**Pista 7**

*Especial de fin de año*

_Agua clara tú eres la gota, el sonido inocente del agua,___

_Agua, pliegues que se estremecen como la señal de la primavera___

_El hechizo mágico del despertar._

Podía recordar con claridad, un mes antes todo estaba bien. No era lo mejor del mundo pero Ren se sentía ¿feliz? No tenía que decidir entre su hijo o la banda, Horokeu o la banda, su padre y la herencia o la banda… cualquier cosa o la banda…

Todo estaba bien y de hecho, justo por eso era que no podía dejar tan fácilmente todo lo demás. A pesar de que era el momento de tomar una decisión, no podía dejar de recordar… además estaba el último acontecimiento importante en su vida.

Cierto Usui había llamado para decirle que, no lo odiaba, lo admiraba, lo estimaba, es más -lo quería- . Luego de una sarta de tonterías le había dicho "estoy enamorado de ti, pero debo cuidar a Men"

Decir que estaba sorprendido era una mentira, había notado ciertas cosas, pero no las había tomado con la seriedad debida.

Por eso recordar, era agridulce.

_Más allá de la fortaleza destruida__  
><em>_Desde ese día, sólo estaba de pie y sonriendo.___

_¿No es esto encantador?__  
><em>_El tiempo que se oxidó y se detuvo__  
><em>_Está anunciando ahora al mundo del mañana._

o—o

Soltó un gruñido y sacó solo una de sus manos afuera de las mullidas cobijas que tenía sobre de él. Tenía frio. Mucho. Ren Tao, famoso Idol Pop; que recibía de la noche a la mañana la noticia que era padre de un pequeño niño y que debía cuidarlo al lado de un zopenco de pelos azules llamado Horokeu Usui, soltó un suspiro. El Idol pop, se dio un chequeo general comprobando lo que ya imaginaba. Tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza, escalofríos, la garganta le ardía y apenas y podía abrir los ojos. Metió el despertador que estaba en la cabecera de su cama para ver la hora. Las manecillas del reloj indicaban que ya pasaban de los 8 de la mañana, generalmente se levantaba quince minutos antes de las 7. Hacia ejercicio durante una hora, tomaba 15 minutos para pelear con Horokeu, tomaba una ducha y finalmente hacia el desayuno para su hijo, peleaba de nuevo con el Usui y finalmente hacían varias cosas como darle lecciones a su pequeño, ir a juntas o simplemente pasar la mañana juntos. No era una vida rutinaria y realmente llevaban poco tiempo conociéndose los tres. Aunque al principio les había costado mucho, realmente ya se estaban acostumbrando a vivir juntos.

Justamente, cuando el Usui notó que aún no había sido _insultado gentilmente _por el chino esa mañana supo que algo no estaba bien. Igual, paso de largo por la habitación pensando que el "señorito" no querría ser molestado y se infiltró al cuarto del pequeño Men.

El pequeño Men tenía ya bastante tiempo viviendo con el Usui, así que no se le hacía nada peculiar verlo entrar a su cuarto y meterse a su cama. Rodar entre las cobijas y abrazarlo con cariño. Men Tao fingía apatía, en el fondo adoraba que Horo-Horo fuera así con él. Ese Usui y sus tonterías infantiles eran las culpables de que en ese pequeño niño de ojos rojos y cabellos plateados albergara un sentimiento dulce y romántico hacia él. Igual, el pequeño odiaba que el Usui lo hiciera sonrojar – Usui, quítate ¡me aplastas!- el pequeño se quejó de mala gana mientras el joven de Hokaido se puso de pie.

Horokeu Usui, Horo-Horo para los amigos, era hasta ese momento el tutor legal de Men. Desde que Jeanne y Tamao habían muerto en un accidente de autos en Londres, él; quien era el tutor particular de Men y un muy buen amigo de Jeanne había quedado a cargo del pequeño. Horokeu adoraba al pequeño, y si bien sabía de los sentimientos del pequeño hacia él, no podía sentir otra cosa más que ternura. Era como su propio hijo.

Después de jugar un poco en la cama del pequeño el mayor sintió su estómago gruñir, miró el reloj y notó que ya pasaban de las 9. Eso si era raro, el chino y sus locas manías de la puntualidad aún no habían hecho acto de presencia. Se levantó de la cama y salió del cuarto del pequeño dándole unas palmaditas en la cabeza. – Iré a ver por qué no despierta la bestia- Men rodó los ojos y sacó ropa limpia. Sabía que el Usui no ofendía a nadie, solo a su padre.

El era muy pequeño aún, pero ya lo había notado. No era que Usui odiara a su padre, solo no congeniaban en lo más mínimo. Ellos dos eran polos opuestos. Mientras su padre era calando, serio y perfeccionista el Usui era desordenado, impertinente y bastante escandaloso. Tampoco iba a negar que desde que estaba con ellos dos juntos sentía como si estuviera de nuevo en familia. A veces encontraba al Usui mirando detenidamente a su padre, no comprendía exactamente el significado de esa mirada, pero estaba seguro que esa no era la mirada que se le dedicara a alguien que odiara.

Ren había tratado de levantarse, sintió que todo le daba vueltas y suspiró cansado. No recordaba exactamente cuando había sido la última vez que se había enfermado. Generalmente gozaba de buena salud de hecho llevaba un estilo de vida muy ajetreado. No tenía mucho tiempo que había dado una gira con su grupo, apenas y podía dormir sin embargo eso jamás le había provocado un resfriado.

Seguramente el paseo de la noche anterior sí, era invierno y Men le había comentado que su madre lo llevaba a patinar. Era lógico en Londres. Después de enterarse de eso Ren Tao había llamado a Anna a que buscara un lugar donde su pequeño hijo pudiera patinar, había recibido la respuesta de inmediato. Esa tarde había llevado a Men a una pista en Tokio. Su pequeño se veía muy feliz, pero sin duda quien más lo había disfrutado era la lapa esa que siempre los acompañaba. Horokeu Usui.

El no había dudado en rentar un par de patines y hacer acrobacias y media en medio de la pista dejando a muchos con la boca abierta. Ren por su lado había decidido no llamar la atención, solo por esa vez había dejado a su hijo jugar a su antojo con el de pelos azules. No era que no supiera patinar, lo hacía, pero odiaba el frio. Y la pista de hielo era lo más frío del lugar. Aun con el simpático gorro que sostenía su cabello y la gabardina negra estaba conteniéndose para no temblar. De igual forma había disfrutado el paseo y no había pasado por al alto el pequeño sonrojo que el Usui tenía en sus mejillas cuando en determinado momento le puso una bufanda en el cuello. – Hace frío y tú no estás acostumbrado_- no hace falta_, pensó Ren pero suspiró y se quedo callado cuando sintió reconfortante la cálida bufanda en su cuello.

Después de eso habían ido a comprar crepes y dar un paseo, y aunque Horo y Men parecían muy cómodos con la fría temperatura del ambiente Ren había comenzado con un singular dolor de cabeza que bien había disimulado con si típica frialdad.

_De las nubes no podré ahuyentar los estallidos_

_Los colores silenciosos de una tierra helada_

_Aves temblando, el canto de las personas,_

_Todo dentro de mí son quemaduras en mi corazón_

_Entonces bajo el cielo eterno, en un paisaje hundido,_

_Con una sonrisa amable tú estabas de pie, dentro del viento._

Ren se talló la sien y se puso de pie en dirección a la cocina. No tenía ánimos pero el pequeño Men, por ahora era aún más importante que cualquiera, aun que su salud. Justo cuando salió de su cuarto se topó de lleno con un Usui de ojos vivarachos a punto de gritarle. Suspiró de nuevo y pensó en hacerlo a un lado pero se quedo estático cuando el japonés puso su frente sobre la suya lo miró a los ojos y casi rozaba sus labios, sentía la respiración del otro muy cerca, demasiado. ¡Estaba invadiendo su espacio personal! ¡No le bastaba con invadir su casa! ¡Robar a su hijo! ¡Lo estaba tocando! A él, al idol pop, al alcanzable Tao Ren. Estaba por empujarlo furioso cuando sintió que el piso le daba vueltas – Tienes fiebre - Ren rodó los ojos y se calmó momentáneamente, luego dio un vistazo más y notó que su pequeño hijo estaba ahora al lado de él mirándolo preocupado.

-Padre, ¿te sientes bien?- la vocecilla de su pequeño y sus ojos consternados lo enternecieron, estaba por sonreír cuando recordó que el Usui estaba frente a él.

-Estoy bien, solo es un pequeño resfriado, te haré el desayuno- Dio un paso más encontrándose con que su cabeza le dolía mucho más de lo que imaginaba. Luego sintió la mano de cierto Usui sujetando con fuerza su brazo y deteniéndolo.

-No seas obstinado, regresa a la cama, hoy yo me encargaré de todo- el pequeño Men sonrió y luego se burló un poco diciendo que en cuestión de segundos la casa estaría envuelta en llamas. Finalmente miró a su padre y tomó su mano gentilmente. Luego le dijo a su padre que él mismo vigilaría al Usui, y que descansara. Ren torció los labios de mala gana y finalmente se fue a la cama no sin antes mandarle un pequeño mensaje de texto a Anna, su representante acerca de su estado de salud. Como cantante tenía un singular cuidado con sus cuerdas vocales, por lo tanto un pequeño resfriado como ese era minuciosamente cuidado por su médico particular.

Otra de las razones por las cuales no se enfermaba y estaba mentalizado para no hacerlo. Su médico particular, no era que fuera malo, simplemente era peculiar. En segundos recibió la contestación de Anna con un limitado "Estaré con Fausto en 20 min". El chino se recostó en su cama y se tapó de nuevo con todas las mantas que encontró.

Men y Horo había comenzado a hacer el desayuno. El pequeño señorito no sabía hacer gran cosa, pero era realmente bueno para el arte de dar órdenes. Horokeu, pensaba que eso lo había heredado de Ren, Jeanne jamás le había inculcado eso. Horo había hecho jugo de naranja, porque según Men eso le haría bien a su padre, también había calentado un poco de ramen y había preparado un té. Además el pequeño había pedido Hot Cakes con mermelada, café y un vaso de leche. Horokeu pensó en un hacer un par de huevos revueltos para todos… había sido muy iluso.

Justo cuando estaban por poner la mesa escucharon el timbre, pocas personas llegan a ese lugar así que no se sorprendieron con la llegada de Anna, detrás de ella venia un hombre muy alto con un pequeño maletín. Se presentó como Fausto. Aunque parecía gentil y amable no dejaba de mostrar un aura extraña. Después de la breve presentación el médico fue directo a visitar a Ren a su habitación. Realizó un chequeo de rutina y recetó ciertos medicamentos teniendo extrema cautela con el chino. –Ren-kun no te preocupes por nada, si todo va bien podrás cantar para la celebración de fin de año- Ren lo ignoró un poco, pero no pudo evitar recordar esa fecha. Siempre tenía un concierto en esa fecha principalmente por que odiaba la idea de estar solo en fin de año. Sabía que su hermana con gusto lo visitaría pero lo hacía sentir más miserable.

-Es verdad, aún no he cancelado el último concierto del año, ¿lo harás?- el chino recogió su largo cabello, reconsideró la oferta. – Solo faltan un par de días y si no me avisas ahora será imposible encontrar a Hao para que toque la batería-

-Supongo que si, de igual forma no es como si tuviera algo que hacer- El chino se tapó de nuevo y rodó curiosamente. Su hijo estaría ahí, en año nuevo. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que no estaría solo. Soltó un gruñido y agregó- lo haré solo con la condición de que cambies en el horario… quiero tener la noche libre- Anna sonrió, generalmente la noche de fin de año se la pasaba con Ren, sabía que el cantaba toda la noche. Mientras ella tenía una familia y deseaba estar con su esposo Yoh y su mal educado hijo Hana, la banda que representaba daba uno de los conciertos más importantes del año. Por primera vez agradeció la existencia del pequeño Men. Solo por ese pequeño niño consentido tendría tiempo para estar con su familia.

- Recupérate- Anna salió de esa casa con una pequeña sonrisa mientras el médico escudriñaba al pequeño hijo de Ren sin pasar por alto el comentario.

-No cabe duda que eres hijo de Ren y Jeanne, cuida bien a tu padre - Men se sintió aterrado ante la mirada del mayor y sin dúdalo se escondió entre las piernas del Horokeu Usui que solo sonrió cálidamente.

_Aves temblando, el canto de las personas,_

_Todo dentro de mí son quemaduras en mi corazón_

_Entonces bajo el cielo eterno, en un paisaje hundido,_

_Con una sonrisa amable tú estabas de pie, dentro del viento._

Men llevó el desayuno a la cama de su padre, parecía que aún no le había hecho efecto la medicina, se veía más serio que de costumbre y tenía el entrecejo fruncido. Men le dejó la comida en su mesa tratando de no molestarlo, luego lo miró tímido y pensó en salir. Sintió la tibia mano de Ren en su cabeza acariciando sus plateados cabellos, luego una sonrisa de su padre. Esa que solo le dedicaba a él y un pequeño gracias dicho en un susurro.

Ren se acomodó un poco y le preguntó el ya había tomado el desayuno, el pequeño le contesto enseguida que lo había hecho junto con el Usui, que ahora se encontraba lavando los trastes. Justo después de eso vino una pequeña y cálida conversación. Men adoraba esos momentos, Ren siempre parecía encantado de escucharlo y saber siempre un poco más de él y de su madre, fue hasta cierto punto de la conversación donde Ren se detuvo un momento y le preguntó con sincera curiosidad.

-Men … ¿cómo celebras el año nuevo? – el pequeño pensó un poco y recordó, la navidad de ese año con Ren y Usui no habían hecho nada atípico, además de una cena y un regalo que Ren le había dado a Men no era la gran cosa. Aunque en Londres si acostumbraba una gran cena con su mamá, sabía que en Japón no eran muy afectos a celebrar esas fechas. Con el año nuevo pasaba igual –

-Mamá Tamao hacia una gran cena, mamá Jeanne también le ayudaba, Horo nos acompañaba todos los años y esperábamos juntos que sonaran las 12 campanadas~

Ren supuso que eso era lo común, sabía que él no podría hacer una gran cena, tampoco podría hacer un gran ambiente familiar, Jeanne se había llevado todo con ella.

Horokeu había visto muchas veces a Ren y Men conversando juntos, ambos parecían muy contentos. Al menos esa era la impresión que tenía tomando en cuenta que ambos eran muy serios y pocas veces sonreían. Sin embargo cuando ellos dos estaban juntos sus miradas cambiaban. Horokeu no dudo que Ren podía albergar un gran sentimiento de cariño por el pequeño Men.

De igual forma, sabía que Men estaba encantado con conocer a su padre biológico. A pesar de todos los problemas que había tenido al principio, Ren en determinado momento había aceptado al pequeño y había comenzado a tratarlo como su hijo. Lo más importante hasta ese momento era que, adoraba estar con ellos. Se sentía completamente feliz, más de que se había sentido en mucho tiempo.

Observar a Ren Tao también se había vuelto un hábito muy común, sobre todo cuando tocaba el piano. Ren era muy bueno cantando. Entendía porque era tan famoso, además de lucir _hermoso_ tenía mucho talento. Pero entre todo eso verlo tocar el piano era lo que más adoraba. Se resistía de no insultarlo o molestarlo solo cuando lo escuchaba tocar. Se embelesaba escuchándolo, su piel clara y sus facciones relajadas… Sus ojos dorados. Si, era verdad a ese punto ya estaba realmente convencido de que Ren le gustaba y mucho. Más allá de la atracción física que había sentido por él, ahora se daba cuenta que el tal Ren era una persona sensible, tanto que prefería poner una barrera antes de que alguien lo lastimara de nuevo.

Horokeu había comprado un regalo para Ren y estaba dispuesto a entregarse en la cena de navidad, mas cuando supo que Ren no tenía esas costumbres y que de alguna manera sería raro de su parte decidió guardarlo. No era como si tuviera que darle algo. Desde esa fecha había observado el regalo en su habitación y se tomaba al menos 20 minutos de su día para pensar en Ren, en su cabello, en Ren, en su voz, y en Ren, en sus largos dedos que tocaban hermosamente el piano y en Ren, en sus labios rosados…

Men Tao generalmente lo sacaba de su ensoñación, el pequeño lo miraba y le daba un golpe - Hoto, te he dicho que no muestre tu estupidez en público- luego de eso venían pequeñas bromas, pero jamás era capaz de decir lo que realmente estaba pensando.

Era verdad eso de que, cuando alguien te gusta y estar cerca de esa persona termina por gustarte aún más. Tal vez era buena idea dejar de ir tan seguido, pero claro siempre tenía una excusa para no irse. Principalmente era Men.

-¿Cómo sigue Ren? – Horo miró al pequeño y desvió la mirada, ya tenía preparado un té con miel y había pensando en dárselo. No había tenido ninguna oportunidad para hablar con él en casi todo el día. Se sentía incompleto. El pequeño le contesto que su padre estaba en cama leyendo y que se veía un poco mejor. El joven de Hokaido tomó aire y finalmente se aventuró en la habitación del chino para darle el susodicho té mientras el pequeño señorito de cabellos plateado también comenzaba con su lección.

Abrió la puerta y habló con un susurro un tímido - ¿puedo pasar?- el chino contesto un suave – adelante- y sin dudarlo dos veces puso la simpática taza frente al chino y se la dio.

-Mi hermana siempre me preparaba un té con miel, te hará sentir mejor- le Usui se sentó en una orilla de la cama y miró a todas partes, esa era la primera vez que había entrado al cuarto de Ren, se veía demasiado perfecta y blanca. Algo en eso no le gustaba, le faltaba alegría a ese lugar.

- ¿tienes una hermana?- Ren dejó su libro a un lado y miró con interés al de pelos azules que había osado en sentarse a su lado a pesar de que había un pequeño sofá a un costado de la cama.

-Si, está loca… pero la amo. Es muy hermosa pero inquieta, se llama Pilika – Ren vio con curiosidad el rostro de Horokeu, se veía feliz hablando de su hermana. Sin duda esa chica debía de ser linda y escandalosa con él. No dudo ni un segundo en pensar en su propia hermana.

-Ya veo… yo también tengo una hermana, su nombre es Jun- Horokeu lo miró sorprendido, jamás había tenido una conversación acerca de la familia de Ren.

- seguro es hermosa, ojala algún día me la presentes- Ren rodó los ojos y justo en ese momento descubrió que la idea de ver a su hermana al lado de ese idiota le molestaba a un grado insoportable.

- Ella jamás saldría con un tipo como tú…-

- ¡Calmate chino! Solo por hoy no te molestaré – ambos sonrieron un poco y desviaron la mirada cuando habían notado que habían pasado bastante tiempo solo mirándose a los ojos. Eso no era muy normal y ya era la segunda vez que pasaba. Empezaban por intercambiar miradas de falso odio y terminaban por mirarse tratando de entenderse uno al otro. Simplemente eran tan diferentes, que como un imán se atraían al punto de querer escudriñar el pensamiento. Al menos así lo veía Ren… como un simple enigma en ese par de ojos azul cielo.

-la… la cena de fin de año, quiero cocinar algo para Men, daré un pequeño concierto de fin de año y después podemos cenar los tres juntos o algo así-

-Claro que si… Men y yo haremos una cena así que no te preocupes tu solo llega a tiempo… -Luego de eso Usui sin darse cuenta acarició el cabello de Ren, era suave… bastante suave y lacio. Lo tuvo entre sus dedos y miró al chino una vez más, sin pasar por alto ninguna de sus facciones. Aun enfermo se veía bastante altanero e inalcanzable… por eso mismo le sorprendía que famoso Idol dejara que tocara su cabello. Aunque más bien parecía como si lo estuviera ignorando. - Ren, recupérate pronto –

-Por supuesto -

-o-o-

___El destino es encantador__  
><em>_El tiempo que se oxidó y se detuvo__  
><em>_Está anunciando el mañana de este mundo__  
><em>_La nieve calurosa cae silenciosamente en nosotros__  
><em>_Cuando empezamos a caminar juntos__  
><em>_Así para ser felices.__  
><em> 

Ren terminó su concierto y con algo de gracia se quitó de encima un sostén que alguien le había aventado a medio concierto. Era la primera vez que había soltado una pequeña sonrisa después de un concierto. Sintió miles de cámaras sobre él después de eso y como siempre salió por la puerta de atrás. Los Bozz lo alcanzaron sorprendentemente y curiosamente le arrojaron un pequeño regalo. No es que se llevara muy bien con ellos, pero parecía que todos estaban bastante agradecidos con cambiar la hora del concierto. Hasta Hao se veía más feliz que de costumbre.

-Ren, el próximo año deberíamos hacer lo mismo, así tengo toda la noche libre para manosear a Lizerg y celebrar como se debe-

Ren alzó una ceja y rodo los ojos, hacía bastante frío pero con toda la multitud casi no lo percibía, la vedad era que su traje de cuero negro pegado a su torneada y esbelta figura no le calentaba mucho.

Miró el reloj un par de veces y tomó su limosina sin pasar antes a su camarote a cambiarse. Ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de habla con Anna, solo tenía en mente llegar a su casa. Horo y Men habían prometido estar en casa en la cena de año nuevo… y al fin, ese día después de tanto tiempo dejaría de sentirse solo.

Cuando abrió la puerta se sorprendió bastante al notar que había una esplendida mesa puesta, a Men vestido con un adorable trajecito formal con saco y pantalones cortos blancos y al Usui con un traje tradicional de igual forma blanco. Justo en ese momento recordó su simpático atuendo. Rodo los ojos y se ató el cabello en un coleta, simplemente él era ahora así, no me importó mucho el aspecto hasta que Horokeu desvió la mirada completamente sonrojado y le dijo un tímido- _bienvenido_-

-me sorprende que puedas cocinar tan bien Usui –

- El único inútil aquí eres tú señorito-

Luego de una par de ofensas más se sentaron los tres a cenar platicando amenamente, sin dejar de lado algún insulto y palabras tímidas de Men. Hasta que llego la media noche y finalmente fueron a la terraza de la habitación de Ren para observar los juego artificiales. Al fin… había pasado un año, y justo en ese momento Ren sintió la cálida manita de Men en la suya y la tibia mano de Horo en su hombro sosteniéndolo a él y a su pequeño hijo.

-Padre… feliz cumpleaños - Ren abrió los ojos sorprendido, no lo había mencionado, de hecho casi nadie sabía cuando era su cumpleaños. Se sorprendió que Men lo supiera, sin embargo ver el pequeño regalo que tenía en sus manos con una pequeña florecita hecha a mano.

-Men, gracias - apenas lo vio tomó a su pequeño hijo y lo abrazo dulcemente. Horo supo que no debía meterse en ese momento familiar, sin embargo también tenía aquel regalo para Ren.

El al igual que Men sabían del cumpleaños de Ren por Jeanne. Lo había mencionado un par de veces. Ella decía que Ren no prestaba mucha atención a la fecha y que jamás había sido importante. Horokeu pensaba todo lo contario. Más bien era que Ren era demasiado tímido para admitirlo. Se veía bastante feliz por pasar la fecha con ellos. Después de ver a Men tallarse los ojos por el sueño, Ren lo llevo cargando a su cama son sin antes acomodar su cama y taparlo. No dudo en agradecerle de nuevo y darle un pequeño beso en la frente. ¿Podía hacer eso? Era su hijo de cualquier modo… con él podía hacerlo. Solo con él.

Horokeu espero pacientemente cuando salió Ren de la habitación para poner justo frente a la cara de Ren aquel obsequio. Desvió la mirada de nuevo al recordar que Ren seguía con su simpática ropa de cuero negro. ¡Eso debía de ser ilegal!

-Feliz cumpleaños - Ren miró curioso el paquetito y lo tomó. Luego de sentarse en el sofá y dar un sincero gracias lo abrió. Generalmente no recibía regalos, pero esta vez se sentía singularmente especial. Era como si por primera vez estuviera en familia.

El regalo del Usui era peculiar y lindo, una linda caja musical con una melodía que hacía pensar en el frio y el invierno… y aun así cálida. Ren supo que su siguiente canción se llamaría _snow drops_… cálidos copos de nieve que caen discretamente, sin llegar el frio por completo y que solo trasmiten paz y tranquilidad.

Horokeu miró una vez más a Ren y lo abrazó por la espalda, olía delicioso. Suspiro aliviado al darse cuenta que el no se había separado de su lado y se quedaba quiero recibiendo el abrazo. Luego simplemente susurro un " gracias por pasarla con nosotros" sabía que Ren estaba sonriendo.


	8. Chapter 8

The Ren

_Capitulo 8_

_Crucify my love if my love is blind crucify my love if it sets me free never know, never trust that love should see a color _

Apretó sus puños y después de sentir como su mandíbula dolía por apretar los dientes se le fue encima. Sujetó con fuerza sus hombros y lo empujó con fuerza contra la pared. Lo miró con genuino odio. Horokeu Usui sintió como sus dedos prácticamente se hundían en la piel del chino, que aún permanecía con la mirada abajo sin decir nada. Escuchó los gritos de todos diciendo que lo soltara, pero no lo hizo. Sacudió de nuevo ese delgado cuerpo y finalmente soltó un golpe contra su rostro. -¡Maldita sea Ren al menos mírame! ¡Por qué diablos no te mueres tú!- Horokeu Usui buscó su mirada, buscó una respuesta pero ver el frio semblante del famoso Idol pop lo irritaba más de lo que ya estaba. Deseaba entenderlo, saber las respuestas, deseaba encontrar algo. ¡Qué diablos pasaba por su cabeza! Solo había llegado frente a ellos después de horas en espera a darles unas breves palabras mientras mantenía ese mismo rostro serio.

-Yo jamás pedí que vivieran- la voz fría y casi entrecortada del cantante solo logró que aquella mirada de furia se intensificara. Horokeu lo tomó del cuello de su camisa con una fuerza casi bestial levantándolo del piso.

-¡Eres una maldita escoria! -

Ren desvió la mirada y se mordió el labio inferior mientras sentía como sus brazos temblaban, no solo el Usui lo deseaba, el también deseaba cambiar de lugar. Y nuevo las sacudidas. Acababa de dar la noticia todos los que estaban en la sala de espera de ese lujoso hospital. – "La vida de Men está riesgo, aún no sabemos si podrá resistir la noche".

Ren Tao apretó los puños al recordar la frase. Sintió un golpe nuevo en su cara y el sabor metálico de su propia sangre. Sabía que algo le dolía, pero no podía decir a ciencia cierta que era aquel dolor que no se esfumaba.

Luego los empujones y jaloneos de Hao y Liserg tratando de quitar de encima a Horokeu Usui, a Yoh, el esposo de Anna, jalando al Tao en dirección contraria para tratar de protegerlo.

-Te prohíbo que toques de nuevo a Ren- y la delgada rubia en medio de todos con su oscura mirada afilada sobre el cuerpo furioso de Horokeu. De por sí ya estaba bastante preocupada al notar aquella herida que el chino en el pecho y esas manchas de sangre que estaban en su camisa, las cuales aún no sabía si eran del chino o del pequeño Men.

_Crucify my love if it should be that way swing the heartache feel it inside out when the wind cries i'll say goodbye _

Ren Tao dio unos cuantos pasos y simplemente se alejó de ellos. Solo había salido a avisarle la situación. Había atravesado aquel pasillo con pesadez y finalmente había llegado a esa pequeña habitación de terapia intensiva donde el pequeño cuerpo de su hijo permanecía.

Sus ojos se nublaron y su garganta ardió un poco, pero con su rostro neutro se sentó a lado de esa pequeña camilla y acarició el rostro de su pequeño hijo que permanecía lleno de agujas entre sus delgados brazos y aquel respirador artificial que lo mantenía con vida.

Habían pasado casi dos días desde que todo había comenzado, o terminado. No estaba seguro realmente. Ren tomó un poco más de aire tratando de que el escozor en su garganta se aplacara, pero era imposible contenerse, llevaba una vida haciéndolo. Jamás decía como se sentía en realidad, jamás había admitido abiertamente alguno de sus sentimientos, tristeza, melancolía… Solo podía expresarse entre las letras de sus canciones. Tal vez por eso lo había dejado Jeanne. ¿Cuánto podía soportar una persona?

Miró de nuevo y después de acariciar la mejilla de ese pequeño niño que había llegado a su vida depositó un pequeño beso en su mejilla. Hacía apenas dos días del accidente Recordaba poco y desde entonces no se había despegado de él. Recordaba que estaba lloviendo y los gritos del Usui en su teléfono lo habían desesperado. Si no hubiera contestado esa llamada. Si no hubiera tomado a Men, si ellos no hubieran llegado a su vida.

Era injusto, desde un principio había sido bastante injusto. Se había enamorado de la más dulce y tranquila chica, y aunque jamás lo había podido demostrar la amaba, la amaba con todas sus fuerzas y un día de la noche a la mañana sin darle ninguna explicación ella se había ido. Ren Tao jamás admitía sus sentimientos, pero jamás había podido superar ese dolor. No se consideraba alguien débil, pero decidió no volver al confiar en nadie. Había aprendido a vivir así y hasta ese entonces se las había arreglado solo. Era solitario, pero podía vivir con ello. Por eso no era justo, porque Jeanne se había llevado con ella su felicidad. Ahora estaba ese pequeño niño de mirada intensa. Men… Tao Men.

Su hijo, aquel pequeño niño que de la noche a la mañana había puesto su mundo de cabeza, y que ahora luchaba por su vida. No le encontraba sentido a las paradojas de la vida. Prefería no haberlo conocido, y no tener una estúpida esperanza de nuevo a solo tener unos cuantos recuerdos y felices y luego perderlo. Prefería no haberlo conocido nunca y que ese pequeño estuviera sano y salvo. ¿Cuánto podía aguantar? No mucho, sus ojos ardían y tenía miedo de desmoronarse y cuando un sentimiento surgía, todos los demás venían tras él y llegaban abruptamente hasta el grado de romperse. Aquella primera lágrima escurrió por su mejilla. – Men… Men, por favor, despierta. No puedes dejarme – y entonces una lágrima salió después de otra, y de otra – No puedes dejarme, no puedes hacerme lo mismo que Jeanne, Men… te prometo que Usui estará para ti- y su voz tembló de nuevo. Con el dorso de su mano limpió su rostro y se quedó de pie a su lado mirando el piso. Men, sino despiertas no lo podré soportar. El idiota del Usui estará a tu lado y te amará estoy seguro. Por favor Men. Te prometo que no te lastimaré de nuevo.-

-Men… tienes que vivir, Horokeu estará triste - Sí, lo estaría. Ese sujeto, el que había tenido a su pequeño hijo. Aquel que había llegado de la nada a ponerlo frente a él y luego se lo arrebataba. Ese sujeto que ahora estaba afuera temblando de furia, coraje, impotencia y miedo.

Ese sujeto que solo un par de días antes se le había declarado y con una voz trémula y seria lo había mirado a los ojos con seriedad y sin ninguna duda le había dicho que lo amaba. ¡Lo amaba! Sí, eso había dicho, pero no había pasado ni una hora cuando le había dicho que le arrebataría a su hijo.

Habían tenido esa reunión con sus abogados en dónde finalmente Horokeu Usui había ganado la custodia total del pequeño Men. Jeanne, la madre del pequeño había dejado a Usui como su tutor legal, aquella visita con Ren, solo era un capricho del menor. Ren jamás se había sentido tan vacio, ni siquiera la partida de Jeanne le había dolido tanto.

Esa pequeña reunión en casa de Anna había acabado de la peor manera, mientras un intranquilo Men permanecía en la habitación de Hanna Asakura.

Pero no bastaba con decirle al chino que no vería a su hijo además de una semana al año, a menos que abriera un nuevo juicio por su custodia, el Usui había pedido hablar con él a solas.

Solo después de que el grupo de abogados de ambos se fueron, Anna les dio un poco de privacidad, había ido a su cocina junto con su esposo a preparar un poco de té.

Horokeu Usui lo había encarado "Ren, dime que hay una solución… lo necesito, en serio lo necesito, porque esto no solo es por Men. Ren estoy enamorado de ti" Luego de eso un beso. Un beso rápido e imprudente. El Usui lo había tomando por el mentón y sin tacto alguno arrebato un beso de los finos labios del chino.

No se movió ni un poco, no correspondió, esperaba que en determinado momento simplemente lo soltara, no lo hizo hasta que sintió como el cuerpo de Horokeu lo empujó un poco y de forma impertinente pasó una de sus piernas entre las suyas. Su cuerpo reaccionó abriendo los labios para gritarle, empujarlo… pero el Usui había tomado control sobre él y sus manos, sus muñecas y su lengua. Decir que no lo había disfrutado era una mentira. Jamás lo habían besado de esa manera tan posesiva y voraz. Pero el Usui no podía hacerle eso, no podía ser su enemigo y regalarle un poco de felicidad, haber llegado a él junto con el pequeño Men y después solamente irse. Ren había olvidado lo que era la calidez y la compañía de la personas. Había olvidado sonreír y ese pequeño le había traído de regreso todo. Segundos bastaron para que el Tao empujara al otro, se limpiara con el dorso de su mano derecha los labios, lo mirara con desprecio y solo le dijera con un falso enojo: "por qué no solo desapareces de mi vida". No, Ren no podía tolerar tantos sentimientos.

_Tried to learn, tried to find to reach out for_

_eternity where's the answer is this forever _

Dio un suspiro más y tomó con cuidado la manita de su hijo que se veía tan pequeño, tan blanco, tan indefenso, el no merecía estar así. – padre… - y su pequeña vocecita apenas se escuchó. Con los ojos entrecerrado el pequeño distinguió a su padre y sujeto la mano del mayor. – Tengo sed- Ren tembló un poco y sujeto su manita con un poco más de fuerza. Al fin había despertado.

Después de acariciar su mejilla y asentirle, salió de la habitación para que una enfermera avisara rápidamente al su doctor.

Fausto VIII era el doctor encargado del caso, no solo era doctor de cabecera del famoso Idol pop, también era un prestigioso cirujano del hospital más importante en Tokio. Dos días atrás había recibido en la sala de Urgencias a Ren Tao y su hijo quienes habían sido víctimas de un aparatoso accidente. Se había enterado por la llamada de emergencia de Anna que Ren y su hijo llegarían a ese hospital en cuestión de minutos en una ambulancia.

Sabía que Ren se dirigía rumbo al aeropuerto en dirección a China, y su lujoso auto había derrapado en una curva. Más detalles no tenía al respecto, solo que un autobús había colisionado contra ellos y la mayor parte del daño había sido recibida por el asiento del copiloto. Asiento donde estaba Men.

Cuando la ambulancia llegó estaba el pequeño niño lleno de heridas que ya habían sido atendidas por el paramédico y traumas internos, por otro lado Ren estaba a su lado, con una severa herida en la frente y varias más. El chino no había permitido que nadie lo tocara, ni siquiera el mismo Fausto, el único medico en el que confiaba. El médico jamás había visto al chino en tal estado de shock, entendió que su hijo debía ser la prioridad. La cirugía había tardado cerca de 6 horas y esperaban que el pequeño sobreviviera. El tiempo que tardara en despertar era vital.

Cuando supo que el pequeño al fin había despertado supo que la vida del pequeño al fin estaba fuera de peligro. Después de examinarlo y revisar los signos vitales del pequeño le dio a Ren la noticia. Al fin estaba fuera de riesgo. – Solo es cuestión de tiempo, lo mejor es dejarlo descansar, y mañana por la mañana lo enviaré a terapia intermedia. ¿Ahora me dejaras examinarte? - Fausto se quitó sus guantes y fijó la vista en el chino, que curiosamente tenía heridas nuevas. Al menos visualmente lo había examinado y ese golpe en sus labios era reciente. – No tiene caso que estés aquí, tu hijo no se sentirá feliz si te ve así- el chino solo asintió un poco y al fin se dejó llevar.

Fausto confirmo sus sospechas y además de limpiar esa herida que tenía en la frente, en los labios fue directo a revisar su tórax. – Lo mejor será que te recueste y descanses, por ahora tal vez no te sientas mal, pero tienes un par de costillas rotas. Me sorprende que estés por ahí caminando- Dio una mirada a las radiografías y tomó una aguja para ponerle un poco de suero. – Supongo que tampoco has comido nada, Ren a ese paso no tardaras en caer muerto por algún lado. – Después de dejar una fila de medicamentos en la mesita que estaba al lado de la camilla salió- Le avisaré a Anna que estarás fuera de servicio por lo menos un mes.

_Like a river flowing to the sea you'll be miles away _

_and I will know I know I can deal with the pain_

_no reason to cry Crucify my love _

El doctor se rascó la cabeza un tanto preocupado, Ren jamás había sido un problema como paciente, de hecho le generaba bastante prestigio. Decir que le tenía cariño era una falacia, pero si le tenía respeto.

Cuando estuvo frente a Anna fue breve, conocía a Hao Asakura, pero además de él los demás ahí presentes no significaban nada. Comenzó por decir que el hijo del cantante al fin había despertado, y que signos vitales había mejorado. Por otro lado Ren sufría solo pequeños daños internos y un par de costillas rotas. Ren ya estaba en una habitación y al fin estaba siendo tratado. Después de una pequeña reverencia regresó a la sala de urgencias.

-Bien Ly, es hora de irnos, nadie importante va a morir hoy

- Hao Asakura se levantó de su incómoda silla de hospital. Había permanecido ahí desde la noticia del accidente, según él no sentía ningún tipo de interés por Ren, es más; muchas veces decía que Ren era solo una molestia. Cuando supo por Anna que Ren estaba en el hospital con su hijo colgó el celular miró a su actual pareja, Liserg y prácticamente lo arrastro hasta el hospital. Hao sabía que todo había cambiado desde la llegada de Men Tao. No solo era Ren, era todo a su alrededor. Un aura calmada y pacífica había llegado a todos. Ese niño era importante para todos.

Liserg asintió y dedicó una amable sonrisa a la rubia que, de todos ahí, parecía más molesta y seria que cualquier otra cosa. Justo cuando estaba por despedirse de la rubia notó como el pequeño hijo de Anna, Hanna miraba a su madre con algo de impotencia.

-Yo tuve la culpa, fuimos Yohane y yo - Todos los ahí presentes miraron por un instante al menor que miraba al piso y apretaba ambos puños. Anna levantó una ceja y miró incrédula a su tonto hijo.

- ¿De que diablos hablas Hanna?

- Yohane… y yo le dijimos a Men, ¡le dijimos que el señor Usui se lo llevaría lejos de Ren! ¡Yo le dije también que los vi!... le dije que el señor Usui jamás tomaría en serio a Men-chan porque Hoto Hoto había besado a Ren y Men dijo que se iría con su padre y jamás nos volvería ver, ni a mí, ni a Yohane ni a nadie- Anna se golpeó la frente y solo negó con la cabeza. No tenía ganas de lidiar con las estupideces de su hijo. Agradecía que Yoh estuviera ahí con su risita tonta.

Yoh miró con una sonrisa a su pequeño hijo, se puso a su altura y lo tomó por los hombros. – no es tu culpa, tampoco es culpa de Men, y aunque no lo creas tampoco es culpa de Ren- Yoh miró a su hijo y solo un instante miró al Usui, había pensado en eso… y estaba seguro que de alguna manera lo escucharía. – Te gusta mucho Men y tu primo Yohane es un poco imprudente. Es algo normal que digas cosas insensatas si quieres pelear por el amor de ese pequeño, pero no es tu culpa. También comprendo a Ren, si alguien me dijera que me va a arrebatar a mi hijo haría cualquier cosa, lo que sea con tal de evitarlo. Ren solo quería estar al lado de su hijo. No tiene nada de malo. Es una desgracia que pasen cosas así… pero Men pronto estará bien y entonces solo puedes ofrecerle una disculpa. Vamos a casa-

El castaño menor soltó una risita de nuevo y salió junto con su hermano y Liserg de aquel hospital no sin antes ir hasta donde estaba su esposa y dejarle un pequeño beso en los labios- Annita, te estaré esperando en casa, con una sopa caliente-

La rubia rodó los ojos y asintió. Tenía tiempo sin estar de tan mal humor, pero no solo era eso, ella realmente deseaba ver a Ren mejor. Ese estúpido Ren, ¿en qué momento se le había ocurrido la genial idea de escaparse con su hijo?, solo podía culpar a alguien; Horokeu Usui, a quien miró con odio.

Horo-Horo enseguida sintió la mirada de la rubia frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos, desde que había escuchado que su pequeño Men estaba mejor, su humor había cambiado por completo. De hecho, se sentía un poco culpable por haber golpeado a Ren y por todo lo que había dicho. Yoh Asakura tenía razón, Ren solo había reaccionado ante el temor de perder a alguien que amaba. Él hubiera hecho lo mismo. Ahora se sentía culpable.

Después de todo era él quien era egoísta, lo quería todo y al mismo tiempo no quería compartir a Men. El pequeño que había curado su corazón después de la muerte de su querida Damuko. Decía que amaba a Ren pero le estaba arrebatando a su hijo. Sonaba ilógico.

Se cubrió el rostro con una mano y negó con la cabeza "una disculpa", eso había dicho Yoh, una disculpa y hablar con Ren. Necesitaba hablar con él y pedirle, rogarle que le explicara todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Solo así podía estar tranquilo. Al fin se había dado cuenta que Ren no solo era una persona fría sin escrúpulos. Ren en verdad era cálido y Ren, ese Ren que le habían dicho que era un ser sin sentimientos, en unos cuantos días había logrado amar a su hijo.

Se escapó de la vista de la rubia y rápidamente se escabulló dentro del hospital, no tardó mucho en encontrar la habitación del chino.

_Till the loneliness shadows the sky I'll be sailing down _

_and i will know i know i can clear clouds away _

_Is it a crime to love?_

Ren siempre tenía cuidado con su cabello, lo sabía. Tardaba más que cualquier otra persona que él conociera cepillando su cabello antes de dormir, cuando no lo hacía se lo recogía en un coleta para no se enredara o algo así. Horokeu no sabía muchos detalles, pero si sabía que Ren jamás dormía con esa semejante maraña de cabello que ahora estaba por esa camilla. Y aún así hermoso. Ese chino endemoniado, como era posible que anduviera caminando por ahí si él también estaba herido. Se sintió idiota, muy idiota, él mismo lo había azotado contra la pared y había golpeado ese rostro encantador que tenía Ren.

Se sentó a un lado de la camilla y sin pensarlo dos veces acarició su rostro. No pensó que el chino estuviera despierto y que atrapara su mano justo después de esa caricia. Ren no había hecho nada cuando lo había golpeado, pero ahora que intentaba ser amable lo evitaba.

-Solo vete, no estoy de humor para tus estupideces- hasta su voz sonaba más débil de lo usual. Lo ignoró y de igual forma se sentó en la camilla del chino.

-Men se va a recuperar-

-Ya lo sé – Ren miró a otro lado más casando de lo usual, pensaba ser agresivo, pero a decir verdad no tenía fuerzas ni interés en pelear. Sus ojos dorados ardían. De alguna manera en su mente solo estaba resonando una y otra vez esas palabras que el ainu le había dicho. _"maldita escoria"_ si mal no recordaba o el _"¿por qué no te mueres tú?"_ Una sensación urticante se sintió en su estomago. No quería verlo, después de todo… él había perdido contra él y finalmente había decidido internamente darle al pequeño. Haría cualquier por que Men fuera feliz. Sin duda sería feliz al lado de ese zopenco. Después de todo… Men amaba a ese tipo.

-Ren… si quieres a Men y de verdad serás un padre para él… solo dime - Horokeu sacó por completo al chino de sus pensamientos- ¡es que eres tan testarudo! ¡por qué diablos no puedes decir lo que en verdad piensas! Ren… Estaba tan asustado de perder a mi pequeño Men.- el dueño de aquellos cabellos violeta solo rodó los ojo y trató de no agregar nada. Tal vez para otros era fácil, para él no. Sobre todo cuando el mismo Usui era el causante de parte de todos sus problemas.

Al notar que no había respuesta del chino, Usui sólo se sentó a un lado y, aún sabiendo que Ren se enojaría acaricio su mejilla mientras cubría su mirada con su cabello. Él tampoco quería admitir que se había equivocado. Que estaba bastante preocupado… que se arrepentía de lo que había dicho. Suspiro de forma ahogada, es que, era tan fácil para él sacar esos sentimientos a punto de ebullición con Ren en medio de todas sus emociones.

-¿Te duele mucho?- la pregunta sonaba bastante tonta, tomando en cuenta que el otro solo permanecía con los ojos cerrados y el entrecejo fruncido aún con el suero goteando pegado a la vena de su brazo.

Estaba por soltar un sin número de palabrerías más cuando escuchó un coro de voces, mucho ruido para un hospital. Ren prácticamente abrió los ojos de golpe cuando escuchó el sin número de voces. Reconococió en seguida la letra de esa melodía que sonaba.

Ren había compuesto esa canción hace mucho tiempo atrás, y esas voces… sin duda eran su cúmulo de fans cantando fuera del hospital.

Al menos esa plática se había cancelado. No tardó mucho tiempo para que Fausto, su médico de cabecera entrará a la habitación del chino a informarle que muchas personas estaban fuera del hospital, dándole ánimos al famoso cantante.

Ren no sonreía, pero por un instante una leve curva se formó en sus labios, abrió los ojos y asintió un poco.

-Ren, es un hospital, y Anna ya se retiró… - Ren se levantó, se acomodó en la camilla y miró con circunstancia al médico y al otro sujeto que estaba ahí, luego con una voz tácita y serena ordenó, como solo él podía hacerlo aún en esa circunstancia.

-Saldré un momento a saludar por la ventana, ¡qué esperas ayuda a levantarme!- Horokeu lo miró sorprendido mientras Fausto solo negó con la cabeza y llamó a una enfermera para que le trajeran una silla de ruedas al famoso cantante. Ren por su parte, acomodó su largo cabello y rodó los ojos resignado cuando notó como la bata de hospital solo cubría su parte delantera y, prácticamente estaba desnudo de atrás. Por suerte su cabello llegaba más debajo de su cadera, bastante más abajo. Odiaba que el Usui tuviera sus manos cerca de él y más en ese momento. Se sentía como un idiota… un idiota que tenía un grupo de fans "idiotas" cantando afuera de su hospital. Ren a veces… sentía que la vida era tan agridulce.

¿Por qué diablos no lo dejaban sufrir en paz?

Jun Tao era una mujer hermosa y preparada, de hermosa sonrisa y rasgos tan finos como los del mismo Idol Pop, y no solo era hermosa físicamente, también lo era como persona. Ren admiraba eso de su hermana, lamentablemente nunca pasaban tanto tiempo como deseaban. Desde que ella había contraído nupcias y había cambiado de residencia Ren pocas veces la veía. De hecho, casi no hablaba con ella, sobre todo desde que Jeanne y él habían terminado. Ren no quería tener esa conversación con su hermana, ella era la única persona en la vida que podría ver a través de él y notar cuánto daño le había hecho una mujer y eso, su orgullo jamás se lo iba a permitir.

Paradójicamente después de casi 9 años de no ver a su hermana, ahora la vería en un hospital para presentarle a su hijo…

Men había despertado 5 días atrás y aunque ambos Tao estaban en observación y aún había una fila de fans fuera y millones de llamadas preguntando por la salud del Tao, al fin todo se veía bastante más prometedor. Todo ese accidente al fin se estaba aclarando. Al menos eso favorecía en mucho la salud de Ren, no imaginaba que Jun Tao además de una linda sonrisa traía noticias de su padre.

-Él es Men.. Ten Tao - El pequeño se encontraba sentado en su pequeña cama de hospital, al fin le habían quitado el suero y ya no tenía casi ninguna señal visible del accidente además de una pequeña cirugía que era cuidadosamente vigilada. El pequeño, con el mismo ceño fruncido que su padre y el cabello blanco y alborotado miró a la joven ahí presente que, para nada se le había familiar.

- Men, ella es Jun, es mi hermana mayor – el menor miró sorprendido a la mujer, parecía tan joven y elegante y esa mirada intensa. Sin duda los Tao tenía mirada tan penetrante. Solo asintió y miró a la joven y dio un pequeño saludo tímido para ser él. Aún no se sentía todo bien. Varias cosas había dentro de la mente del pequeño Tao.

Ren no se había separado de él, tampoco el Usui. Si no estaba uno de ellos estaba el otro. Pero nunca ambos. Parecía como si Ren y Horo en verdad se odiaran, y Men sentía que todo eso era enteramente su culpa. No los había vuelto a ver hablar, ni siquiera se miraban, y aunque ambos eran considerablemente buenos con él…

Además de ver eso, aún no sabía con quien se quedaría. Ren había hecho todo eso por estar con él. Gran parte de la culpa de ese accidente era Men, al menos así lo veía. Y Horo, su tonto Hoto Hoto, ese tipo que tanto adoraba, en serio, en serio le gustaba… el tal vez, le gustaba Ren, su padre y ahora por su culpa ellos se odiaban.

Todo le dolía al pequeño Men, no solo su cuerpo, que ahora lo sentía más inútil que antes, sino que también le dolía ver que las personas que más quería parecía que no podían estar cerca. Era tan simple estar… los tres juntos.

Y para colmo, el idiota de Hana se había colado también en los sentimientos del pequeño. Un par de días atrás había llegado a él, con el permiso de Ren y le había regalado una caja de dulces, un osito de felpa, un globo y una tarjeta en modo de disculpa y también como presentes para que se recuperara pronto. Además de eso, el rubio con el peor defecto de personalidad que Men había conocido se había puesto prácticamente de rodillas para pedirle una disculpa y gritarle un "Lo siento Men, yo creo que eres el niño más lindo del mundo, creo que Usui se enamorará de ti… pero antes que eso pase, por favor acepta tener una cita conmigo"

Men rodó los ojos y le aventó la caja de dulces mientras observaba como Yohane se burlaba de él afuera de la puerta. Men solo frunció el ceño y agregó con cierto fastidio "odio los dulces, me gustan los chocolates rellenos, espero que no se te olvide" Luego una pequeña sonrisa autoritaria. De alguna manera Men había aprendido a tolerar a Hanna. Eso en Idioma Tao era mucho.

Después de todo lo que había pasado Men había entendido un par de cosas la más importante era que Ren lo quería, en serio lo quería como un padre quiere a un hijo. La segunda era que Horokeu también lo quería… y lo quería casi de la misma forma que Ren y de hecho, eso muy al contrario de lo imaginaba, le dolía y mucho. Horokeu Jamás lo vería como otra cosa. Jamás pasaría, aunque Men creciera su amado Horo Horo jamás podría verlo como otra cosa que no fuera "el pequeño Men"

Era tan triste, que no tenía ganas de comer, respirar o de cualquier otra cosa que no fuera dormir. Para su mala suerte, en el hospital tenía bastante tiempo para pensar solo en eso.

-Men… ¿te sientes muy mal? – la voz de Ren sacó al pequeño Men de sus pensamientos, el pequeño de ojos rojos negó con la cabeza mientras su padre miraba la charola de comida intacta. – si no comes bien, no podrás salir pronto del hospital… por favor Men - y justo cuando Ren le hablaba de esa forma, el pequeño cedía. Su padre debía de sentirse peor que él. Tomó la cuchara y comenzó a comer lentamente mientras la joven que estaba ahí sonrió dulcemente frente a su padre.

-Ren, eres un buen padre… jamás imaginé que alguien te ablandará. Me alegra. - No pasó ni un instante para que Ren se sonrojara hasta las orejas acto que no pasó desapercibido para los que estaban ahí.

Y eso era muy cierto, en todo el mundo ese pequeño era el único ser que podía descolocar a Ren por completo, al único que le hablaba de forma suave y serena. El único con el cual podía ser amable.

-No me molestes Jun- después unos gruñidos por parte del chino y unas cuantas risitas tranquilizadoras ambos hermanos platicaron de trivialidades. Nada fuera de lo común, más allá del accidente y de lo preocupada que estaba ella todo era muy común hasta que la chica tocó ese punto sensible-

- Ren, nuestro padre tiene la orden lista… Men es parte de la dinastía Tao ahora y desea conocerlo. Los abogados de la dinastía tienen todo listo~ Men es tu hijo y nadie además de ti puede fungir como su tutor.


End file.
